Nouveau Départ I
by Paradoxe
Summary: 18 ans après la guerre, la nouvelle génération de sorciers est déjà bien implantée à Poudlard. Volodia, nouvel élève, découvre l'école anglaise. Ginny Weasley, elle, rentre en Angleterre après quinze ans d'absence.  Homophobes s'abstenir. Pas de lemon.
1. Premier

NDA : Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne, et encore moins au présent. C'est un essai.

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à J..

**Premier**

Je m'appelle Volodia. C'est un prénom peu commun. C'est un prénom qui m'a valu de nombreuses brimades. L'association Volodia-Voldemort a trop souvent été faite à mon goût. Mais cela a également joué un rôle séducteur tout à fait surprenant. Comme ma mère dit souvent : « c'est un prénom de tombeur, ça ! ».

Mes parents ont sûrement eu raison de me nommer ainsi.

Je fais leur fierté et celle de mes amis. Est-ce que je devrais leur dire à tous que peu m'importent ce qu'ils disent ? Que je me fiche d'eux, qu'ils ne sont que de la figuration dans ma vie ? Qu'il n'y a que ma petite soeur qui compte ? Elle et Vaclac, bien sûr.

Mais Vaclav est dans le coma. Alors, pour le moment, c'est surtout Kenza.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Volodia Krum, fils de Viktor Krum. Second fils. Mais je n'ai pas de grand frère. Mort alors qu'il avait deux ans à peine, trois mois avant ma naissance prématurée. Viktor Junior était l'aîné. Et il devait hériter de mon père. Perpétuer la lignée des grands joueurs de quiditch.

Malheureusement, il est mort. Mon père a beau être très compréhensif, il voulait m'appeler Victor Krum. En jouant sur une lettre. Et heureusement pour moi, ma mère a refusé catégoriquement.

Merci, Maman.

Je soupire. J'ai quinze ans et je suis un adolescent paumé. Mon père me met la pression pour que je prenne sa suite, et moi, je n'en ai aucune envie. Ne peut-il donc pas comprendre que le Quidditch ne m'intéresse pas ?

J'en rirais presque de désespoir. Mon père est une armoire à glace, brut et pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus élégant. Et surtout, il est très grand. Pour ma part, si je dépasse de quelques centimètres quelques-uns de mes condisciples, je ne sors pas vraiment de la masse et suis plutôt fin. Hanches très fines, épaules tout juste plus larges que celles des filles, je n'ai pas la constitution de mon père.

Je ressemble en revanche beaucoup à ma mère, paraît-il. Cela me fait toujours sourire, car mon « grand » frère, même à seulement deux ans, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre père. Quelle ironie qu'il soit mort. Il me paraît aux antipodes de ma personnalité : il était de ces bébés robustes qui crient très fort mais ne pleurent pas.

Moi, j'étais commun, pleurant ou criant parfois. Pas vraiment imposant, plutôt petit. Je me faisais remarquer par ma beauté quand lui était admiré pour ses constructions en bois, ses exploits (« il a grimpé sur le tabouret pour attraper le balai de son père ! »).

Ma mère dit pourtant qu'il avait le même regard pénétrant que moi. Ce regard qui me vaut mon succès auprès des filles, d'ailleurs.

Mon hibou, Alice, toque à la fenêtre. Je me lève, quittant mon lit et mes réflexions « existentielles ». Elle m'apporte une lettre cachetée par un sceau que je ne reconnais pas. Enfin, ça me dit bien quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où j'ai bien pu le voir. La lumière se fait soudain dans mon esprit. Ça ne peut tout de même pas être _ça_ ?

Fébrile, j'ouvre précipitamment la lettre. C'est bien ma cousine qui m'écrit. Nevra Patil, fille de Padma Patil. Père inconnu. J'apprécie beaucoup Nevra. Elle est toujours patiente et elle m'écoute me plaindre de mon père pendant des heures sans m'interrompre. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que ce dernier point soit vraiment une qualité, mais ça me fait du bien de déverser tout ce que j'ai envie de dire, et elle est l'interlocutrice rêvée pour cela.

Et après, je l'écoute me raconter sa vie. Elle est assez heureuse, mais sa position de fille unique dans une famille monoparentale lui pèse. À mon avis, elle a deviné depuis longtemps qui est son père.

Elle habite à Londres, et avec ses cheveux roux, elle ressemble étrangement aux membres de la famille Weasley, une veille famille de magiciens d'après ce que j'ai compris (à vrai dire, elle ne m'en parle toujours que très peu, et même si au fil des années j'ai réussi à en savoir plus, c'est encore très flou). Je disais donc que si on compte large, sept hommes pourraient être le père de Nevra. Cependant, personne ne semble pressé de savoir de qui il s'agit. Le plus simple serait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme nommé Charles (ou un truc du genre) car à l'époque de la naissance de ma cousine, il n'avait pas de petite copine, contrairement à ses cinq frères et à son père, tous mariés ou fiancés depuis longtemps à ce moment. Mais depuis, il a une femme et des enfants, et qu'on lui découvre une enfant illégitime ne serait pas mieux que si on en découvrait une à ses frères ou à son père.

Enfin, bref, après cette parenthèse de cinq secondes, j'ouvre cette fameuse lettre et la parcours rapidement des yeux, sautant trois paragraphes avant d'arriver à l'information qui m'intéresse. Je crie de joie en voyant que mon départ pour Londres est confirmé.

Je sors de ma chambre et dévale les escaliers à toute allure. Je déboule dans le salon et me dirige sans interlude vers la cuisine où je trouve mon père et ma mère en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je m'immobilise devant eux. Ils me regardent avec des gros yeux. J'explose donc avec une voix aigue tellement je parle vite :

« -Je pars à Londres ! Tante Padma est d'accord pour m'héberger ! »

Mes parents ne semblent pas avoir tout compris. Je répète donc, plus calmement :

« -Tante Padma est d'accord pour m'héberger à Londres ! »

Je vois un éclat de fureur dans les yeux de mon père. Je sais que je vais avoir droit à une engueulade mémorable, mais je tiendrais. Il est absolument hors de question que je reste ici et que j'aille à Durmstang une année de plus. Je veux aller à Poudlard. Et pour cela, je ferais n'importe quoi. Ma mère le lit dans mes yeux et jette un regard implorant vers mon père. Celui-ci l'ignore. Il a beaucoup de respect pour elle, après tout elle est Parvati Patil, la femme qui a démoli le portrait de Rita Skeeter (elle ne s'en vante pas, mais c'est tout de même plus intéressant que de savoir qu'elle est la directrice adjointe de l'Académie de Durmstang), mais dès qu'il s'agit de moi et de ce que je fais, il se fiche de tout.

« -C'est bien dommage, car tu n'iras pas. »

Je suis impressionné. Il se contrôle mieux que d'habitude.

« -Tu as donné ton accord quand je t'en ai parlé au début des vacances, je te rappelle.

-Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de changer d'avis ! TU N'IRAS PAS ! »

Voilà qui lui ressemble plus. Je vois ma mère qui se rapproche de lui, dans une vaine tentative pour le calmer.

« -J'irais. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je ne retournerais pas à Durmstang. Où veux-tu que j'aille à part Poudlard ? À Beaux Bâtons peut-être ?

-Tout serait peut-être plus simple si tu me disais pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner à Durmstang ! »

Je sens les reproches dans sa voix. Mais je ne céderais pas. Je ne retournerais pas à Durmstang, et cela même si je dois fuguer. Et je n'expliquerais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas y retourner.

« -Et toi si tu arrêtais de me dire tout le temps que je dois faire ci et pas ça sous prétexte que je suis le fils du « Grand Viktor Krum », alors peut-être que je ne voudrais pas partir !

-Si tu acceptais ton héritage et tes obligations, cela n'aurait pas lieu d'être !

-Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille ! »

Il s'arrête un instant. Il ne comprend pas la référence. Il ne connaît pas les poètes français. La seule chose qu'il sait citer, ce sont les critiques de matchs de Quidditch. Bon, je suis peut-être un peu dur avec lui, mais franchement, c'est mon droit le plus strict en tant qu'adolescent !

« -Papa, je ne veux plus que tu me dictes ma conduite. Tu me dis de me comporter comme un Krum et de ne pas me laisser faire par les autres, de me défendre. Et bien je le fais maintenant, et je refuse de t'obéir et de t'écouter ! Laisse-moi grandir, laisse-moi respirer ! LAISSE-MOI VIVRE !

-Volod ! s'écrie ma mère

-Comment oses-tu ? »

Mon père a toujours été si diplomatique… Je disparais de la cuisine en un clin d'œil. Je suis peut-être déterminé à partir, mais pas fou. Après ce que je viens de lui dire, j'aurais de la chance si mon père ne me tuait pas. Enfin, façon de parler.

Je suis au niveau de l'escalier quand je l'entends qui se lève brusquement de sa chaise. Je monte les marches le plus vite possible. Ma chambre ? La salle de bain ?

J'opte pour ma chambre et m'y précipite. Je referme avec empressement la porte derrière moi. Juste à temps.

Le Grand Viktor Krum abat ses bras sur ma porte avec force, en hurlant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Que je ne veux pas comprendre. J'entends la voix de ma mère qui tente de l'apaiser.

Avec horreur, je constate que les gonds de ma porte tremblent. Elle ne va quand même pas céder ? Soudain, je doute. Si elle cède, je vais être mal.

Je n'attends donc pas que cet événement funeste survienne et rassemble mes affaires. Un pull chaud, une cape de quidditch, des guêtres, une écharpe, la lettre de Nevra, ma baguette. Je fourre tout dans un grand sac et attrape mon balai. J'ouvre la fenêtre et sort. Je me contente de glisser le long du mur.

Il fait chaud. Quelques nuages. Assez pour se cacher derrière. Je me plaque contre le mur de la maison. Après deux longues minutes, j'entends la porte de ma chambre qui cède.

Je ferme les yeux. Faites que mon père pense que je suis parti par le ciel, s'il vous plaît. Il hurle de rage, mais semble décolérer peu à peu. Je me dissimule derrière la haie et attends. Il n'est pas long. Il sort de la maison et enfourche son balai, partant vers les montagnes.

Il croit que je m'y suis réfugié. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Mais comme durant l'été il me voit de loin, je suis devenu plus malin. Je sais que je mets dix minutes pour être tout à fait hors de vue. Et mon père en met cinq. Alors je le laisse partir à ma recherche et j'arrive à sa suite pour le surprendre.

Et on se réconcilie. Enfin, disons qu'on discute plus ou moins calmement.

Après une minute, quand je suis sûr qu'il est bien parti, j'enfile mes guêtres et mon pull. Je finis par la cape. Il fait peut-être chaud ici, mais en haute montagne, même en cette période de l'année, il peut faire bien froid.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. C'est parti.

« -Volodia… Tu sais, c'est ta mère qui a choisi ton nom. Enfin, tu le sais déjà, mais… Elle a toujours voulu t'appeler comme ça. On pourrait croire que c'est à cause de moi que tu portes ce prénom. Pour faire les initiales VK, comme ton frère et moi. Comme ton grand-père et ton arrière-grand-père.

-Je sais tout cela papa.

-Je sais, mais j'aime te le dire et m'entendre te le dire. Alors sache que j'aime beaucoup ta mère, ta petite sœur et toi. Vous êtes très importants pour moi. Et je dois admettre que je n'aime pas le chemin que tu prends. Je désapprouve même tes choix. Mais que puis-je faire. Après tout, ta mère serait très contente que tu ailles dans la même école qu'elle. »

Je n'ose pas l'interrompre. Mon père a des sentiments, comme tout un chacun, mais vu que je le vois surtout à travers son obsession du fils champion de quidditch, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

« -Papa, pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Tu sais, j'ai toujours hésité à te laisser m'appeler « papa ». Parce que selon mon éducation, c'est plutôt « père ». Mais je me suis souvenu que quand j'étais petit, je rêvais d'appeler mon père comme ça, car je serais plus proche de lui, car ça montrait que je l'aimais. Pour ton frère, j'avais dit « père ». Mais j'avais vu que ta mère en était comme blessée. Et quand tu étais petit, je l'entendais qui m'appelait papa dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et finalement, la solution s'est imposée d'elle-même. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où tu as parlé pour la première fois. Tu étais déjà bien grand et l'on commençait à s'inquiéter. C'était à une réunion de famille. Tu étais assis sur les genoux de ta grand-mère. Alors qu'on s'asseyait pour le café, tu as pris un regard pénétrant et tu as fixé ta mère. Comme tu continuais, tout le monde a arrêté de parler et on t'a regardé. Et alors, tu as pointé de la main ta mère et tu as dit « Maman ». Et pendant cette seconde, juste avant que tout le monde se mette à te féliciter, tu as tourné la tête vers moi et tu as dit « Papa ». Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais fier, soudain. Je ne me suis plus jamais posé la question de si tu devais m'appeler « papa » ou « père ». Et après ta sœur m'a appelé Papa, elle aussi. »

Je ne dis rien. Je lui demanderais bien ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais je pense qu'il va me le dire maintenant, vu l'air avec lequel il me regarde.

« -Ta mère est enceinte. »

Je reste un instant interdit. Maman ? Enceinte ?

« -Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. C'est tout récent et elle risque de faire une fausse-couche, alors ne le crie pas sur les toits, mais… Enfin, j'aimerais bien que tu sois là le jour de sa naissance, si ça se confirme. Tu étais là quand Kenza est née, donc… Et puis, il va falloir réfléchir à un prénom. Tu as toujours été très inventif…

-…

-…soupira-t-il

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne veux plus retourner à Durmstang ?

-J'ai mes raisons, papa.

-Ça a un rapport avec l'accident de Vaclav ?

-Disons qu'il était une des raisons pour lesquelles je restais à Durmstang. Maintenant qu'il est dans le coma… Je n'ai plus envie de faire des efforts.

-Ta mère dit que tu as étais très affecté par...

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Et mon cousin. Enfin, j'aime aussi beaucoup Nevra, mais on se voit moins souvent… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt.

-Moi non plus !

-Oui, oui, mais… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je… »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Vaclav est compréhensif et je peux lui parler de tout ou presque. Et je peux aussi ne pas lui parler du tout. Je ne saurais pas comment dire. Quand il devine que j'ai quelque chose qui me travaille, il me donne la possibilité de ne pas parler de ça, de penser à autre chose. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

« -Eh, c'est bon, ne pleure pas. Il va s'en remettre. »

Je hoche doucement la tête, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Je ne tiens pas à me mettre à pleurer ici. Si je dois pleurer, autant le faire dans un endroit chaud, comme mon lit, plutôt qu'en plein ciel, au-dessus des montagnes. Je détourne donc la conversation vers un sujet plus réjouissant.

« -Kenza rentre bientôt ?

-Oui, elle sera là demain. On a reçu une lettre d'elle ce matin. Elle s'amuse beaucoup chez Julia, apparemment. »

Je souris. Mettez Kenza et Julia ensembles, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, et vous êtes sûrs de les entendre rire.

« -Bon, je vois bien que tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui… On rentre ?

-Oui. »

Mon père peut se montrer très gentil. Mais il est tellement partagé entre ses responsabilités de membre de la famille Krum et son bonheur qu'il a souvent des comportements très contradictoires.


	2. Deuxième

**Deuxième**

Le miroir en face de moi me renvoie l'image d'une femme au teint hâlé, les cheveux dissimulés sous une casquette type « rasta ». Seules mes taches de rousseur et mes yeux clairs montrent encore que je ne suis pas d'ici. Enfin, après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si en Amérique Latine les roux ne sont pas courants !

« -Ginny ? Tu es là ?

-J'arrive… »

Je sors lentement de la salle de bain et parcours des yeux la pièce. Marc a déjà disparu du « salon ». Il est probablement dans sa chambre. Je soupire. Il ne tient jamais en place, et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger… Malheureusement pour moi. Ou heureusement. Question de point de vue. Il me fait tout de même bien rire.

« -Marc… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit sur le fait d'appeler quelqu'un et de disparaître aussitôt ? »

Mon compagnon de voyage fait donc son entrée dans la pièce commune, et à mon grand étonnement, il ne proteste même pas contre moi, se contentant de me sourire. Il sourit beaucoup trop pour que ce soit anodin d'ailleurs. Merlin, ça me rappelle Fred et Georges quand ils sont sur le point de faire une de leurs farces.

« -Marc ?

-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

-Euh… Tu vas bien ?

-Tu ne comprends pas… On rentre ! Enfin ! On rentre !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et remets-toi au boulot, on devrait avoir bient… »

Je m'arrête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Je le regarde, éberluée, cherchant la preuve que c'est une blague, qu'il va me dire « ahah, je t'ai bien eu ! ». Mais non. Il a l'air sérieux. Très souriant, mais très sérieux. Profitant de mon silence, il enchaîne :

« -Enfin, on va repasser en Afrique d'abord, et on en a pour trois-quatre mois, mais après, c'est sûr, on rentre !

-Oh putain.

-Reste polie, eh !

-Désolée, mais c'est…

-Oui ! Trop bien ! Cool ! Incroyable ! Orgasmique !

-Euh… Orgasmique ?

-Oui, bon, fallait quelque chose de percutant…

-Tu es un adolescent attardé.

-Toi aussi. Et puis moi, j'ai seulement 25 ans !

-Petit jeune.

-Veille peau.

-Veille peau ? J'aime même pas 37 ans !

-Tu les auras dans trois mois et demi.

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui ?

-Surtout pas ! »

Il sourit toujours de cette façon si provocatrice… Nous poursuivons la joute verbale (qui, à vrai dire, est récurrente) encore quelque temps, mais nous nous lassons vite, trop excités par l'idée de rentrer. Pour Marc, ça ne fait que six ans qu'il est en mission pour le Ministère, mais pour moi ça fait plus de quinze ans… Je replonge un instant dans le passé.

_Assise dans un des gradins du tout nouveau stade national de quidditch de la Nouvelle-Zélande un matin de juin 2002, Ginny Weasley semblait bien seule. Aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, cela faisait un an qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre pour partir en mission. Et après un an d'efforts, ce terrain était l'achèvement de son travail ici. Mais en un an, elle n'avait pas revu une fois sa famille et n'avait écrit à personne. Confidentialité oblige. Son salaire était plus que suffisant pour que ses employeurs (à savoir le Ministère de la Magie anglais) puissent se permettrent de telles mesures._

_Elle avait cependant le droit à recevoir ses lettres aujourd'hui. Et là, devant ces morceaux de parchemins… Elle hésitait. Voulait-elle vraiment avoir de leurs nouvelles ? Son contrat prendrait fin dans quelques jours, et il faudrait ensuite qu'elle rentre à Londres… Pour retrouver sa famille. Sa famille ? Six frères souvent surprotecteurs. Un père un peu à l'ouest, mais très gentil. Et puis là guerre l'avait marqué. Il se déplaçait maintenant en fauteuil roulant la majeure partie._

_« Du moins, il en était ainsi il y a un an. » pensa t-elle, amère._

_Et enfin, une mère à l'instinct « maternel » très développé. Un peu trop protectrice, aussi. Et puis elle avait essayé de la caser avec Harry. Et il était à peu près sûr qu'à leur qu'il était, elle cherchait une fille à marier pour Charlie. Visiblement, avait déjà deux petits-enfants en les personnes de William et Diane (certes,elle ne voyait pas souvent William car jusqu'à contre-indication Percy refusait de fréquenter trop sa famille). Elle était peut-être un peu dure avec sa mère, en y réfléchissant. _

_A Londres, il y avait aussi Hermione Granger. Granger-Weasley. Elle avait décidément du mal à s'y faire. Harry Potter devait aussi y être. Luna Lovegood également. Des camarades de Poudlard. Et il y avait aussi quelques ex. Trois pour être précise. Mais elle ne comptait pas les garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie étant adolescente. Dire qu'elle avait mis fin à sa dernière relation pour venir ici. La séparation s'était faite sans trop de problème. Il valait mieux ça que faire des promesses qu'on finirait par briser. Après tout, quand on a une vingtaine d'année, il faut s'appeler Ron Weasley ou Hermione Granger pour se promettre un amour éternel. Cependant, si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle avait hésité à partir, et ce, pas parce qu'elle n'allait plus voir Londres ou sa famille, mais parce que se réveiller dans les bras d'une certaine personne allait lui manquer._

_« -Encore devant ton courrier ? »_

_Ginny se retourna vers Tehani, leur contact du ministère en Nouvelle-Zélande. La jeune femme lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle._

_« -Alors ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mon contrat se termine bientôt et du coup je pourrais tous les revoir, mais en même temps… C'était il y a un an ! Et puis ça fait beaucoup de lettres… _

_-Combien exactement ? _

_-Cinquante-neuf en tout, dont vingt-deux qui sont des courriers administratifs, ou de gens que je connais à peine, ce genre de chose._

_-C'est vrai que tout d'un coup, ce n'est pas rien. Ça te fait combien de lettres personnelles ? Vingt-sept ? »_

_Ginny approuva et lut à voix haute les noms auteurs des différentes lettres._

_« -Cinq de mes parents. Deux de Ron et Hermione. Deux de Bill et Fleur. Une de Georges et Angelina. Une autre de Fred et Jessica. Une de Luna. Une de Charlie. Une de Padma Patil. Une de Parvati Patil et Viktor Krum. Deux de Harry. Une de Dean. Une de Seamus. Lavande Brown et Michael Corner m'envoient une invitation à leur mariage, et puis il y a une bonne partie de mes anciens camarades de classes de Gryffondor…_

_-Ça fait beaucoup en effet ! Ton prédécesseur n'en avait pas autant…_

_-C'est vrai que c'est étonnant… Peut-être que ma mère a encore fait des siennes. »_

_Tehani hocha vaguement la tête, souriant toujours cependant. Même si Ginny lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa vie à Londres, elle ne saisissait pas ce que voulait dire la jeune femme par là. Aussi, elle revint au sujet principal :_

_« -Tu vas commencer par lire lesquelles ? _

_-Celles de mes parents. Puis celles de mes frères et de leurs épouses. Puis ceux que je connais mieux. Harry, Padma, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati… Puis ceux que je connais à peine. Et enfin les courriers administratifs._

_-C'est étrange qu'ils ne t'aient tous envoyé qu'une ou deux lettres, non ? Je veux dire… Ton prédécesseur avait eu autant de lettres que toi, mais seulement quatre ou cinq personnes lui avaient écrit… Et au moins trois lettres par personne._

_-Mmm… Oui, mais je les ai bien tous prévenus de mon départ. Et puis tu as vu l'épaisseur de certaines lettres ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que certaines fassent dix pages… _

_-Tu vas avoir beaucoup de lecture, si je comprends bien… J'ai des affaires à régler avec l'ambassade, je te laisse._

_-Ok, on se voit plus tard. »_

_Tehani s'éloigna, laissant la rousse seule. Celle-ci se décida finalement à ouvrir son courrier, en commençant comme elle l'avait annoncé par ses parents : il était probable qu'ils lui aient raconté en gros tout ce qu'elle découvrirait plus en détail dans les autres lettres. _

_Elle apprit ainsi qu'elle avait de nouveaux neveux, et ce grâce à Georges et Angelina qui avait apparemment eu des jumeaux, Albus et Matthew nés en Février. La fille de Ron et Hermione (nommée Hermine) était quant à elle née en juillet de l'année passée, à peine un mois après son départ. Les lettres des frères plus ou moins récemment devenus pères étaient sur le même ton d'émerveillement que la lettre de ses parents, bien que leurs épouses paraissaient un peu moins enthousiastes. Probablement le contre-coup de la grossesse pour Angelina et le prénom de sa fille pour Hermione (apparemment, Ron avait beaucoup insisté pour appeler la fille presque comme la mère, ce qui avait le don d'agacer au plus haut point Miss-je-sais-tout). _

_Charlie était quant à lui toujours en Roumanie, et célibataire. Bill et Fleur allaient bien et discutaient déjà d'où envoyer leur fille pour son éducation sorcière (Ginny se fit réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'ils se calment : Diane avait à peine un an et demi !). Fred et Jessica attendaient apparemment un heureux événement, Jessica étant enceinte depuis trois mois. Ils semblaient tous deux assez bien remis de la fausse couche qu'elle avait fait l'année passée. _

_« -Et voilà pour la famille ! »_

_Ginny soupira d'aise. Elle avait lu les lettres en diagonale, et pourtant, cela lui avait pris une heure. Elle s'était surtout concentrée sur les informations importantes, à savoir l'apparition de nouveaux neveux et nièces. Le reste… Enfin, ça l'intéressait aussi, d'une certaine façon, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée. Tout ça était bien loin après tout. Aussi loin géographiquement parlant, que loin d'elle d'un point de vue mental._

_Après un an dans un nouvel environnement, avec de nouveaux gens, elle avait changé. Ou du moins elle se sentait mieux. Plus libre. Il n'y avait plus cette pression exercée (en grande partie inconsciemment) par sa famille sur elle. Il n'y avait plus la pression de toutes ces personnes qui attendaient quelque chose d'elle, du regard de ces gens qui l'avaient vu grandir et qui finissaient par parfois l'étouffer. En réalité, si elle était honnête avec elle-même c'était cela qui avait motivé son départ de Londres. _

_La seule ombre au tableau, c'était qu'en quittant son ancien cadre de vie, elle avait retrouvé le célibat. Mais après tout, elle était plus heureuse maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

« -Ginny ? T'es là ?

-Mm ? Oh, oui, désolée. Tu disais ?

-Tu penses qu'on va avoir le droit d'avertir nos proches avant notre retour ?

-Probablement, oui, vu qu'ils nous en ont parlé trois mois à l'avance. »

Marc semble réfléchir, et encore une fois un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il a cette manie d'être constamment de bonne humeur, et ce pour n'importe quel motif.

« -Gin… Je me disais… Tu penses qu'on va revoir cette fille, Nedjma ? »

Son sourire est devenu malicieux. Je m'inquiète.

« -Elle était très jolie… Et puis elle était marrante, aussi.»

Ouf. Ce n'est que ça. J'ai bien cru que j'allais avoir droit à un sous-entendu légèrement pervers dont il a le secret. Je commence à être paranoïaque, après tout Marc est un gentil garçon, il n'oserait pas me rappeler ce genre d'évènements. Je soupire de soulagement.

« -Même si vous voir Céleste et toi l'a un peu refroidie je crois… »

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Il a osé ce petit impudent ! Et il arbore toujours ce satané sourire…

« -Le plus drôle, ça a quand même été le… »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase, assommé par un coussin. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une trentagénaire que je ne peux pas avoir des réactions de gamine. On va régler ça à la bataille de polochons, et s'il trouve encore quelque chose à dire après, eh bien foi de Weasley, on passera aux échecs, et qu'il n'espère pas me vaincre : j'ai eu Ron comme professeur !


	3. Troisième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Bonne lecture.

**Troisième**

Hésitant, je regarde autour de moi. Selon les indications de Nevra, sa maison n'est pas loin d'ici. Mais je dois dire que j'ai beau regarder ce plan encore et encore, je ne comprends pas où j'ai pu me tromper. Car autour de moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est de la campagne.

Alors que je cherche désespérément un moyen de rester calme et de ne pas paniquer, une voiture moldue se fait entendre au loin. La route ne mène qu'à un petit sentier de terre visiblement inutilisé pourtant. Je me retourne et soupire. Peut-être que je pourrai demander mon chemin ?

La voiture arrive à ma hauteur et ralentit. La portière avant s'ouvre et je reconnais avec surprise ma cousine.

« -Tu ne serais pas un peu perdu, toi ?

-Euh… Absolument pas !

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous n'avons pas besoin de t'emmener avec nous ?

-Hum… Eh bien, c'est que j'ai mal à la cheville…

-Mouais…

-Nevra, laisse monter ton cousin, tu vois bien qu'il est complètement perdu ! intervint ma tante

-Tu vois, laisse-moi monter !

-Oui, c'est ça, c'est ça… »

Elle me taquine encore quelques secondes puis ouvre le coffre du véhicule et m'aide à y ranger ma valise. Je m'installe à l'arrière avec elle et salue ma tante. Je m'étonne toujours autant de voir à quel point ma mère et elle se ressemblent. C'est vrai qu'elles sont jumelles, mais tout de même, c'est perturbant !

Sur le trajet, l'on discute de tout et de rien, Nevra m'expliquant qu'il va falloir qu'on aille en ville m'acheter toutes mes fournitures, et qu'elle a plein d'amis à me présenter. Alors qu'elle me parle d'un certain James Weasley, je vois sa mère qui se tend quelque peu. Je suis intrigué. Nevra m'a bien sûr déjà parlé de l'hypothèse selon laquelle son père serait un membre de cette famille, je n'ai jamais rencontré de Weasley, et jamais entendu Padma en parler.

Nous arrivons finalement devant une jolie maison, assez grande quand on sait qu'elle n'est habitée que par deux personnes.

« -Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre d'ami ou dans la chambre de Nevra si elle est d'accord, faîtes comme ça vous arrange. »

Surpris, je lance un regard vers ma cousine. Ce n'est pas courant que les adultes laissent dormir ensemble filles et garçons à nos âges… Padma semble remarquer mon étonnement, car elle se met à rire.

« -J'oubliais que ton père est Viktor Krum ! Il tient à garder de bonnes mœurs… Mais tu sais, vous êtes cousins, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, vous êtes bien assez grands pour vous prendre en charge. Tant que vous ne dérangez personne et que vous vous protégez…

-Maman ! »

Je ris devant l'expression scandalisée de Nevra. Elle est visiblement furieuse ! Je me demande si elle a déjà eu l'occasion de tester, tiens… Après tout, elle aura seize ans en janvier, dans quelques mois…

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ? Vous vous plaignez qu'on ne vous parle pas assez de sexualité, et quand on essaye, vous nous rembarrez ! Ah, vraiment, je ne comprendrais jamais les adolescents ! »

Je laisse-là ma tante et monte à la suite de sa fille. Celle-ci m'aide à monter ma valise en haut, et je me demande si c'est bien utile de le faire, vu que dans deux jours je devrais la redescendre… Nevra ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps et ouvre la porte de sa chambre, m'invitant à entrer, ma valise et moi. Je ne me fais donc pas prier, car les occasions de parler tranquillement avec ma cousine sont rares : comme sa mère est seule, elle a tendance à venir voir plus souvent ce que l'on fait. J'abandonne ma valise dans un coin, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de déballer mes affaires maintenant. Je croise le regard de ma cousine et souris alors qu'elle attrape son oreiller. Une petite bataille de polochon ? Je me saisis d'un coussin à mon tour et attaque.

Nous sommes allongés sur le lit, essoufflés. Nevra a clairement dominé tout l'affrontement. Il faut dire que son oreiller était plus grand que le coussin que j'avais.

« -Je t'ai tué !

-Mouais, mouais… Changeons de sujet avant que je ne provoque un round 2… Il est vachement bien ton lit !

-Oui… Il date du début des vacances, à peine. En tout cas, c'est trop cool d'avoir un lit deux places.

-Quand je pense au mien qui est complètement pourri… Enfin, c'est un lit style « incassable », limite le lit en pierre !

-Pas de chance.

-Et à Poudlard ? Les lits sont bien ? »

Ma cousine soupire, puis, résignée, me lance :

« -Je vais devoir te parler de Poudlard pendant tout ton séjour ici, c'est ça ?

-Euh… Oui !

-Quelle plaie !

-Oh, c'est bon ! Tu peux bien me raconter deux ou trois trucs… Histoire que je ne sois pas complètement paumé quand j'arriverai !

-Bon, ok, ok. Déjà, dans Poudlard, il y a quatre « maisons ». En gros, quatre groupes. Quand tu arrives à l'école, lors de ta première année, on détermine dans quelle maison tu vas.

-Comment on détermine ça ?

-Tu verras ! Laisse-moi continuer ou je ne dis plus rien ! Et puis, ta mère ne t'en as pas parlé ?

-Mmm… elle et mon père avaient la tête à autre chose…

-Ah ? Quoi ?

-Plus tard. Continue tes explications.

-Bien, donc il y a quatre maisons : Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les Pouffsouffles sont souvent des gens qui n'ont pas vraiment envie de gagner, des gens humbles et loyaux. Les Serdaigles sont calmes et intelligents. Les Serpentards… Eh bien disons que ce sont des gens qui agissent souvent de manière détournée… Intelligents et malicieux. Portés sur la magie noire, aussi. Bref. Et les Gryffondors sont courageux, honnêtes et souvent imprudents. Ces deux dernières maisons sont toujours rivales.

-Et Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle ne le sont pas ?

-Si, mais disons qu'entre ceux que ça ne dérange pas de rester dans l'ombre et ceux qui sont calmes, les rivalités sont minimes. Tandis que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards… Disons qu'ils sont bien plus opposés que les autres.

-Et toi ? Tu es dans quelle maison ? »

Je vais ajouter que je verrais bien Nevra à Gryffondor, mais m'abstiens, car si elle n'y est pas, ce serait gênant.

« -Gryffondor. »

Sa voix est presque douloureuse. Je fronce les sourcils. Où peut bien être le problème ?

« -Tu es amoureuse d'un mec de Serpentard ? »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme si je venais de dire une énormité. J'en déduis que la réponse est non, mais m'inquiète de sa réaction.

« -Euh… C'est quoi alors ?

-… »

Je soupire. J'ai bien peur que ça nous ramène encore au problème existentiel de Nevra. Son père. C'est aussi pour cela que j'apprécie beaucoup ma cousine : comme moi, elle a des problèmes avec son père. Pas du tout les mêmes problèmes, certes, mais justement, c'est cette différence qui nous a rapprochés. Même si dans les faits, on ne parle pas beaucoup de ce sujet.

« -Nevr ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… C'est toujours cette histoire sur mon père… Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en faire, mais ça me turlupine.

-Bon, d'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien me ré expliquer tout depuis le début sur ton père ? Tu ne m'en parles toujours qu'à moitié… Enfin, j'ai compris dans l'ensemble, mais… »

Soupir. Après quelques instants, elle finit par me raconter. Je sens que si je n'allais pas partager son quotidien à partir de maintenant, elle n'aurait rien dit.

« -Eh bien, ça a commencé deux années avant que je rentre à Poudlard, quand j'ai commencé à me laisser pousser les cheveux… Avant, ils étaient courts et avaient tendance à brunir au soleil, et puis Maman me mettait du henné, alors personne ne faisait attention à la couleur de mes cheveux… Mais avec mes cheveux roux, et comme maman fréquente beaucoup Hermione Granger Weasley, eh bien ils ont commencé à s'interroger. C'est une grande famille. Il y a Arthur Weasley et sa femme, Molly, qui ont eu sept enfants. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges, Ron et Ginny. Six garçons et une fille. À l'époque de ma… conception, toute la famille était présente à Londres. A ce moment-là, les couples Bill-Fleur, Percy-Prune, Fred-Jessica, Georges-Angelina, et Ron-Hermione existaient déjà, et ils étaient tous engagés dans une relation durable. Seul Charlie était célibataire. Ça me fait en tout sept pères potentiels : les six garçons et leur père.

-Mais pourquoi ton père serait forcément un Weasley ?

-J'ai la même couleur de cheveux et yeux qu'eux… Et les mêmes mains.

-Les mêmes mains ? Mais qui est allé voir que vous aviez les mêmes mains ?

-Hermione Granger-Weasley. Elle a toujours été monstrueusement intelligente selon maman…

-« Monstrueusement » ? »

Je ris. Nevra me fait toujours beaucoup rire, les rares fois où l'on se voit, mais là, elle bat des records !

« -Oui, bref, j'ai les mêmes mains qu'Arthur Weasley et tous ses enfants et petits-enfants… Et en fait, quand je jouais avec les enfants d'Hermione et Ron, bah… On se ressemblait beaucoup… J'ai le visage de ma mère, mais les yeux, cheveux et mains de mon père… Enfin, ça crée des tensions, toute cette histoire, car, comme je te l'ai expliquée la dernière fois, tous les Weasley pouvant être mon père sont mariés ou fiancés… Et comme tout le monde est persuadé que l'un deux a pêché, les frères et leur père se disputent entre eux parce qu'il y en a forcément un qui ment. Et même si ce serait nul que l'un deux ait trompé sa femme, ils pensent que c'est toujours mieux que l'un d'eux qui ment aux autres…

-Et en quoi le fait que tu sois à Gryffondor… ?

-Actuellement, presque tous les Weasley sont ou ont été à Gryffondors. Les trois enfants de Ron et Hermione sont à Gryffondors, Victoire, une des filles de Bill et Fleur y est aussi, les trois enfants de Charlie et Yolanda sont à Gryffondor…

-Euh, c'est bon, pas la peine de tous me les citer, j'ai compris qu'ils étaient nombreux. Et donc les gens te vannent là-dessus ?

-Bah… Un peu beaucoup, ouais. Au début, les Weasley me boycottaient à cause de ça… Et comme ça faisait quand même cinq personnes quand j'étais en première année, et qu'ensuite le nombre a augmenté d'années en années… L'an dernier, ma mère est finalement intervenue…

-Attends, tu as déjà fait quatre ans à Poudlard, non ? Elle a mis trois ans à réagir ? »

Nevra se relève doucement et soupire. Je l'incite à continuer du regard. A vrai dire, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va répondre à ma question… Enfin, je veux dire, selon ma mère, Padma est intelligente, et selon moi, Nevra a tendance à beaucoup montrer ses émotions il me semble étrange que ma tante n'ait pas remarqué que sa fille avait des difficultés. Peut-être que Padma avait autre chose à penser ? Ou alors…

« -Je ne lui avais rien dit.

-Mais t'es complètement débile ou quoi ? »

Certes, je ne suis pas vraiment diplomatique, mais franchement, qui serait assez bête pour ne rien dire à ses parents des problèmes qu'on a à l'école ? Surtout des problèmes de cette envergure.

« -Parce que t'es mieux, toi, bien sûr ! Tes parents savent pourquoi tu ne veux plus aller à Durmstang au moins ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais me ravise. Elle a raison. Qui suis-je pour lui donner des leçons ? Je fais moi-même tout ce que je recommande de ne pas faire… Mais en même temps, c'est ça qui prouve que mes conseils sont intéressants, non ?

« -Je ne suis pas un exemple, mais je m'en sortais très bien. Et ç'aurait été pire si mon père avait appris. Il a beau être compréhensif, je doute qu'il saute de joie en apprenant que son seul fils a renié le Quidditch ! »

Bon, il n'y a pas que ça, mais l'autre raison, je ne tiens pas à la crier, surtout avec Padma à deux pas. De toute façon, Nevra a du deviné d'elle-même depuis un moment. Je me lève donc et vais me poster devant la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur. La vue donne sur un arbre aux feuilles vertes que je reconnais comme étant un cerisier. C'est magnifique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici…

« -Désolé. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît.

-C'est bon… Je sais que j'aurais du lui dire, mais… Enfin, tu sais bien ce qu'elle m'a toujours dit…

-« Nevra, tu n'as pas de père et tu n'en auras jamais. » C'est tout de même horrible de dire ça à une enfant…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne dit rien. Enfin, bref… Quand ma mère a finalement appris que j'étais exclue par la plupart de mes camarades gryffondoriens parce que les Weasley me menait la guerre, elle s'est débrouillée pour se faire inviter à un repas plus ou moins de famille chez les Weasley. C'était une surprise organisée pour l'anniversaire d'Arthur, le grand-père. J'y suis allée aussi… L'ambiance était tendue. »

Elle a soudain les yeux dans la vague. Je m'assieds en tailleur sur le tapis et attends patiemment la suite du récit.

_Padma discutait joyeusement avec Hermione, jouant l'indifférente quant aux regards braqués sur elle. Elle était très douée pour cela, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle avait félicité Arthur avec chaleur, mais ni un mot trop haut ou trop bas. Molly et ses brues avaient beau guetter le moment où Miss Patil trahirait une inclinaison pour un des hommes Weasley, cet instant n'était toujours pas venu, et la tension montait. Cette histoire minait la famille depuis déjà cinq bonnes années, et prononcer le nom de « Padma » ou pire, « Nevra » y était presque devenu tabou. _

_Dans tous les esprits, ce simple nom disait bien que le père était un Weasley. Ginny avait toujours été couvée par ses frères et son père. Elle était toujours si joyeuse et souriante. Alors quoi de plus normal que Padma ait nommé sa fille de l'autre partie du nom complet de Ginny pour rappeler que sa fille était également une Weasley ? De plus, comme Ginny était partie à l'autre bout de la planète quelques mois avant la naissance de Nevra, n'était-ce pas une invitation à aimer cette petite fille comme on avait aimé Ginevra Weasley ? _

_Alors que l'on se mettait à table, un petit enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans (probablement la dernière de Bill et Fleur) leva ses yeux vers Nevra et lui demanda, très diplomatiquement :_

_« -T'es la fille de qui ? Moi, mon papa c'est Bill, celui avec une balafre, et ma maman c'est Fleur. _

_-Moi c'est Padma ma mère, celle qui discute avec Hermione._

_-Et ton papa ? C'est qui ton papa ? » _

_Le silence s'était fait avec une rapidité terrifiante, et les parents s'étaient tous tournés vers Padma. Celle-ci semblait presque s'y attendre. _

_« -J'ai quelque chose sur le front ?_

_-Ne joue pas l'innocente Padma, tu sais très bien pourquoi on te regarde. Louise demande qui est son père. Tu réponds ? avait répliqué Percy, acide (il avait fini par plus ou moins se réconcilier avec ses parents, mais ce n'était pas encore le grand amour, et cette histoire l'énervait au plus haut point)_

_-Si c'est dit avec tant d'amabilité… Nevra est ma fille._

_-Grande nouvelle ! Et de qui d'autre est-elle l'enfant?_

_-Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? Ma vie est en jeu ? De toute façon, vous voulez juste savoir si l'un de vous six ou votre père a une fille illégitime, je me trompe ? Dans ce cas, ouvrez grand vos oreilles, car au risque de tous vous décevoir le deuxième parent de Nevra n'est pas ici et ce n'est aucun des hommes Weasley. _

_-Tu mens !_

_-Je n'oserais pas._

_-Tu prétends donc qu'elle n'a aucune raison de porter le nom de « Weasley » ?_

_-Je n'ai pas dit ça… »_

_Le doute plana environ une demi-seconde, où toute la tablée qui espérait que cette histoire était finie eu peur qu'elle ne le soit finalement pas._

_« -… Après tout, vos fils sont très mignons, n'est-ce pas Georges, Fred ? »_

_Après encore un petit instant de flottement, tous se mirent à rire alors que les intéressés et Nevra cherchaient désespérément à se faire oublier._

« -Tu racontes cette histoire à tous nos invités ? »

Nous sursautons tous deux. La mère de Nevra se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne saurais pas dire si elle est d'aussi bonne humeur que le laisse supposer le ton de sa voix, en revanche, je constate qu'elle semble soupirer. Soupirer de quoi ? De lassitude ou d'agacement ?

« -Je… Maman ! Je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois de toquer à la porte quand tu entres dans ma chambre !

-Très bonne manœuvre de diversion, mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir une réponse…

-Tu sais très bien que non, maman… Je ne raconte pas ma vie à n'importe qui ! Et puis après tout il y avait plus qu'une quarantaine de personnes présentes, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Il n'y en a pas. A l'origine, je venais vous demander où tu vas dormir, Volodia.

-Euh… Nevra ?

-Comme tu veux.

-Dans ce cas, ici. »

Padma hocha la tête et repart comme elle est venue, sans un mot. Curieux, je me tourne vers Nevra et l'interroge du regard.

« -Quoi ? »

L'agacement pointe dans sa voix. Visiblement, en ce moment, elle ne s'entend pas forcément très bien avec sa mère. Ou alors elle est momentanément énervée par quelque chose qui m'échappe. Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi Padma semblait si… étrange ? Je ne vois pas d'autre terme…,

« -Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, ça, c'est quand elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose mais qu'elle se retient. Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, je dois dire. »

Je n'ajoute rien, réfléchissant, et le silence se fait dans la pièce. Je me demande tout de même si je serais mieux à Poudlard qu'à Durmstang. J'espère que Nevra ne subira pas le même sort que Vaclav. Car même si il y a d'autres facteurs qui sont rentrés en jeu, c'est à cause de moi si mon cousin est dans le coma. Mais ça, il est hors de question que qui que ce soit le sache.


	4. Quatrième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Bonne lecture.

**Quatrième**

Le quai neuf trois quarts est bondé. Je souris en constatant qu'une masse rousse se rassemble sous mes yeux. Nous avons fait le compte avec Nevra, et à priori, les Weasley sont quinze cette année. Dont onze roux. Et déjà sept qui sont à Gryffondor (Nevra m'a fait un schéma sur les Weasley pour que je m'y retrouve). Je me demande un instant si j'irais à Gryffondor, moi aussi. Mais j'en doute fort : je ne me définirais pas comme quelqu'un de courageux. Pouffsouffle me conviendrait bien, mais en même temps je me demande si je suis si juste et loyal que ça…

« -Volodia, tu rêves ? »

Je sursaute. Padma se tient devant moi, me regardant avec un air intrigué. Je recule d'un pas et bafouille une réponse inintelligible.

« -Inquiet, c'est ça ?

-Hum… Oui, un peu quand même… Je veux dire.. Dans quel maison vais-je atterir ?

-Ne t'en fais pas trop non plus. Le Choixpeau te trouvera la maison qui te conviendra le mieux.

-Tu étais à Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Ma sœur –ta mère- était à Gryffondor.»

J'acquiesce. J'ai eu connaissance de cela juste avant mon départ, alors que mon père se demandait dans quelle maison j'irais. Sur le moment, ça me paraissait très lointain et un brin insensé. Fatigué de me prendre la tête sur cette histoire, je cherche des yeux Nevra.

« -Elle a toujours eu le courage qui m'a manqué… »

Je me retourne brusquement vers ma tante. Je ne viens pas de rêver où elle vient de murmurer ça avec une voix désespérée ? Interpellé, j'oublie un instant toute l'agitation ambiante. Padma ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je la regarde. En fait, elle a l'air d'être complètement étrangère au moment présent. Elle me rappelle mon père quand il repense à Viktor Junior. Cette expression qui exprime une ancienne joie teintée de beaucoup de tristesse. Un vague sourire orne ses lèvres tandis que soudain les larmes pointent aux coins de ses yeux. Je tourne la tête. C'est Nevra qu'elle regarde. J'ouvre la bouche, interloqué. Elle pense à son père. C'est évident.

La sonnerie prévenant le départ imminent du train retentit. Nevra arrive et me prend par le bras, elle me secoue. Je me réveille comme dans un rêve et me tourne vers elle.

« -Attends. »

Sans attendre de réponse, je me retourne vers Padma et l'interpelle :

« -Mais tu as l'intelligence qui fait défaut aux Weasley. »

Impatientée, Nevra finit par m'embarquer sans ménagement à sa suite et me pousse dans le train avec indélicatesse. Padma me regarde, étonnée. Mon dieu pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vraiment bête comme phrase. Mais quand je l'ai dit, ça me paraissait intelligent. Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que le train démarre, je vois à travers la vitre de la porte du wagon que ma tante semble formuler un mot avec ses lèvres, mais je ne le comprends pas en intégralité. « Si… » Silence ? Je n'ai malheureuse pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps : ma très chère cousine me crie dessus alors que le train sort de la gare.

« -Non mais t'es complètement malade ? On a failli raté le départ à cause de tes âneries !

-Désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais à ma mère ? »

Elle change de sujet. Elle essaye de se calmer je suppose. Je vais lui répondre donc… Je tente de trouver une excuse plausible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie de dire la vérité à Nevra. Ou du moins, pas l'entière vérité.

« -Elle s'inquiétait. J'ai essayé de la rassurer.

-Et t'avais besoin de faire ça au dernier moment ?

-C'est mieux que de ne rien faire du tout !

-Au risque d'arriver en retard à Poudlard ? Tu sais ce qu'on aurait eu si on avait manqué le train ? »

Bon… Elle est visiblement bien énervée, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'entêter à la contrarier, même si j'ai raison. Il faut savoir plier parfois.

« -Désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Elle soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Je vois ses épaules s'affaisser presque imperceptiblement. J'ai gagné !

« -Bon, c'est pas comme si on était en retard… Mais maintenant, va falloir trouver un compartiment où se caser. Espérons qu'on en trouvera un avec deux places libres. »

Je ne préfère pas commenter. Elle est effrayante quand elle s'énerve, et vu qu'elle refroidit à peine, je ne tiens pas à la relancer. Je la suis donc sans un mot. Après deux wagons pleins, elle finit par s'arrêter devant un compartiment. Elle semble hésiter à entrer. Je fronce les sourcils, et comme elle ne se décide toujours pas, passe devant elle et ouvre la porte. Je comprends aussitôt pourquoi elle hésitait. Tous les occupants du compartiment sont roux et appartiennent très certainement à la famille Weasley. Des… triplets ? qui doivent avoir une douzaine d'année et un garçon plus vieux, aux cheveux roux foncé, presque auburn, peut-être de deux ou trois ans mon aîné. Je souris et lance à la cantonade, affectant d'être de bonne humeur :

« -Bonjour ! On peut s'installer ? On n'a pas trouvé d'autres places.

-Bah oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez ! me répondit d'emblée la seule fille du compartiment

-Merci. »

Je hisse difficilement ma valise dans les rangements (enfin, je tente de hisser, parce que franchement, avec une valise aussi lourde ce n'est pas de la tarte !). Le plus âgé des occupants se charge alors de cela à ma place tandis que Nevra case sa valise de l'autre côté. Reconnaissant, je tends ma main au jeune homme :

« -Merci. Moi c'est Volodia.

-William Weasley. (il jeta un coup d'œil à Nevra et soudain son visage sembla s'illuminer) Tu es le fils de Viktor Krum et Parvati, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et toi tu es le fils de Percy et Prune je crois ?

-Gagné. »

Je souris. La façon donc ce mec me regarde me fait bizarre. Il m'intimide. Je m'assois donc pour reprendre contenance. J'interroge du regard les trois plus jeunes. L'un deux prend la parole avec ce qui semble être de l'habitude.

« -Au milieu c'est Alec, à gauche c'est Alex. Et moi c'est Alece. Weasley aussi. On est les trumeaux de Charlie et Yolanda. On rentre en deuxième année.

-Les trumeaux ?

-Si tu veux, on est des « faux » triplets. Je viens d'un autre ovule qu'Alex et Alece. Et leur ovule s'est divisé en deux pour faire des jumeaux. On est donc trois : deux garçons, une fille. »

Je médite là-dessus en essayant de me rappeler ce qu'on m'a appris sur la conception des enfants. Je comprends finalement le principe. Très intéressant tout ça ! Je sens cependant que Nevra est mal à l'aise. Je me demande pourquoi. William est, si je me souviens bien, à Pouffsouffle, et à mon avis, il ne devait pas être de ceux qui la boycottaient. Quant aux trois premières années, ils doivent être trop jeunes pour avoir été formatés « anti-Nevra ».

« -Intéressant ! Vous êtes dans quelle maison, tous ?

-Gryffondor. Répondent d'une seule voix les jumeaux

-Gryffondor également. réplique à son tour leur sœur, Eh, William, tu réponds à Volodia ? »

Celui-ci est en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à un livre de métamorphose et il releva lentement la tête, visiblement un peu surpris que sa cadette s'adresse si naturellement à lui.

« -Je suis à Pouffsouffle. Je suis le seul de la famille, d'ailleurs.

-C'est bien comme maison ? questionnais-je

-J'aime bien. C'est plutôt calme. Nous n'avons pas de problèmes de rivalités.

-Tu parles de la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard ? »

Nevra vient de prendre la parole, et je sens déjà qu'elle n'est pas détendue. Presque agressive. William se tournae vers elle, d'abord étonné par son ton, puis hoche doucement la tête, semblant soudain pensif.

« -En effet.

-Mais c'est marrant, ça, non ? interrogea Alece

-Mhumph… »

Je fronce les sourcils. Cela ne ressemble pas à ma cousine de répondre aussi peu, et avec un tel mutisme ! Est-ce le visage qu'elle avait à Poudlard ? Car dans ce cas, l'année promet d'être insupportable !

«-Et toi Volodia, t'en penses quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne préfère pas me prononcer tant que je ne suis pas réparti dans une des quatre maisons.

-Réparti ? Mais t'es en quatrième année ou quelque chose du genre, non ? questionna un des deux jumeaux

-Hum… Oui, mais avant j'étais à Durmstang. Ça va être ma première année à Poudlard, mais je commence au même niveau que Nevra.

-Ah… Pourquoi t'es parti de Durmstang ? demanda l'autre jumeau»

Je tressaille. Je ne dois pas mentir, car me connaissant, je m'en voudrai probablement beaucoup après. Mais je ne tiens pas non plus à dire la vérité….

« -J'avais envie de voir Londres… Et puis mon meilleur ami est malade et il ne peut plus aller en cours, alors Durmstang sans lui, ce n'est pas très marrant. »

Alece sourit et acquiesce de la tête. Visiblement, elle comprend parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là.

« -Tu seras avec nos deux sœurs, alors… C'est leur première rentrée… » commente-t-elle simplement

La conversation dévie ensuite sur le quidditch, les matières à apprendre, et si j'étais assez présent au début de la discussion, je finis par décrocher. Alece échange alors de place avec moi, car, semble-t-il, elle veut parler à Nevra (qui commence à se détendre et est nettement plus agréable qu'à notre arrivée dans le wagon).

William, quant à lui, participe un peu au dialogue, mais se met vite à lire, décrochant à son tour. Fatigué, je m'endors, laissant les quatre plus jeunes roux du compartiment discuter joyeusement. Pourvu que tout se passe bien.


	5. Cinquième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Pour parler de ce chapitre, le début ne me satisfait pas tout à fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il est tiré par les cheveux. Mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, donc…

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Et comme toujours, Bonne lecture.

**Cinquième**

« -Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?

-Je suis Ginevra Weasley et voici Marc Plott. Nous avons réservé deux chambres. »

Le secrétaire hoche la tête et parcours du regard son écran d'ordinateur. Je jette un coup d'œil à son badge : Christian. Quelques clics plus tard, il revient à nous, souriant.

« -Ma collègue arrive dans un instant pour vous donner vos clés. Mais avant, vous avez le droit à un rafraîchissement gratuit au bar de l'hôtel. Voici la carte des boissons. »

Je fais mine de la parcourir des yeux, puis la repose et demande, avec un air innocent :

« -Je suis déjà venue, il y a quelque temps… On servait un cocktail du nom d'Eigam… »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Je n'ai pas besoin de la finir pour que l'homme comprenne que nous sommes des sorciers. Le mot de passe de l'hôtel est répertorié dans le LMPPGS (« Livre des Mots de Passe Protégeant le Grand Secret ») depuis plus de trente ans, et d'après un guide touristique sorcier récent sur l'Afrique, c'est un des établissements « mixtes » (comprendre qu'il y a une partie moldue et une partie sorcière) les plus fréquentés du pays.

« -Bien sûr. Tenez, voici ma collègue qui arrive, elle va vous indiquer le bar. »

Et voilà, le tour est joué. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'affaler environ une demi-seconde sur le lit de ma chambre avant que quelqu'un vienne me déranger en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Il s'ensuivrait forcément dix minutes, si ce n'est vingt de formules de politesse, puis on discuterait tranquillement de « ces dernières années », et après, avec beaucoup de chance, je pourrais m'échapper une ou deux heures avant que le repas soit servi. Repas auquel bien sûr, il y aurait cinquante personnes, dont peut-être huit ou neuf qui faisaient partie de l'équipe qu'on avait au Vénézuéla. Du coup, forcément, comme je suis l'une des plus gradés, on me demanderait de parler pour les autres, et ça durerait au moins jusqu'à minuit. Merlin, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je dois subir ça le jour de mon arrivée. Pourquoi ne pas attendre le lendemain ? Ce serait tellement plus simple. Je serais reposée, tranquille, et je parlerais pendant des heures en y prenant plaisir. Mais là… Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de me détendre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je demandais la… Aïe ! Je me tourne vers Marc qui vient de me donner un coup de coude un peu trop puissant dans les côtes. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il me montre la « collègue » qui échange quelques mots avec l'homme de la réception. Super. Elle te plaît ? C'est génial. Non. Il secoue négativement la tête à ma question muette. Quoi alors ? Mais la-dite « collègue » interrompt notre échange silencieux…

« -Bonjour, bienvenue… ! »

… Avant de porter une main à son visage et de pâlir subitement. Et là, je comprends pourquoi Marc attirait mon attention sur elle. Par Morgane, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je ne vais même pas avoir le temps de me poser sur un lit pour ma demi-seconde de calme…

« -Bonjour, Nedjma. Je vois que tu nous as reconnus… »

Marc dans toute sa splendeur, souriant et détendu. Et moi qui soupire bruyamment. Combien de chance sur mille avions-nous de tomber sur une fille rencontrée en boîte il y a trois ans? Fille qui, très innocente, pensait qu'entre deux porte, l'une bleue avec un panneau indiquant « Ne pas déranger » et l'autre rouge et orange avec une veille affiche de Quidditch, celle menant à la chambre de Marc était forcément la bleue. Bien sûr, elle s'est plantée. Et elle est tombée sur moi. Pire, sur moi occupée. Très occupée. Et moi pas seule. Un désastre intégral, si vous voulez mon avis. Le pire, c'est que moi, elle m'a reconnue, mais pas la personne avec qui j'étais. Autrement dit, c'est sur moi que tout les ennuis sont retombés.

« -Bonjour Marc, bonjour… Gi-inevra. »

Le ton un peu tremblant, mais elle semble se contenir. C'est déjà ça. En revanche, elle me paraît bien immobile. D'ailleurs, son collègue la regarde bizarrement, lui désignant une porte derrière le comptoir. Sauf que Nedjma est concentrée à regarder partout ou elle peut, sauf dans ma direction. Et si elle regarde vers son collègue, elle regarde vers moi. Quel dommage pour elle… L'homme de la réception semble entendre un bruit derrière lui, car il abandonne aussitôt toute idée de communiquer avec notre guide, et se met à consulter des fichiers sur son ordinateur.

« -C'est drôle de te voir ici ! Alors tu as trouvé un boulot dans l'hôtellerie, comme tu le voulais ! C'est génial !

-Je… euh… Oui… enfin… »

Nedjma ressemble toujours à une statue, même si ses lèvres bougent. Marc est parfois un peu idiot. Mais les efforts qu'il déploie pour la détendre sont louables. Puis une porte claque contre un mur. Je me retourne. La porte que désignait tout à l'heure Christian. Ce qui ressemble à des secrétaires s'affaire autour d'une personne dont je ne distingue pas le visage. Mais vu le comportement modèle de Christian, il doit s'agir de leur supérieur hiérarchique.

« -Nous pourrions recruter un ou deux autres jardiniers, cela…

-Non, le sujet est clos, on a assez de jardiniers, le problème, c'est l'entretien des piscines. Le petit jeune qu'on avait pour l'été est parti, et un des hommes qui s'occupe de la maintenance part à la retraite. Il faut les remplacer.

-Mais les jardins…

-Les touristes préfèrent la piscine aux jardins, tous les sondages le prouvent. »

Je viens de reconnaître la personne à qui appartient cette voix si tranchante. Nedjma ne suffit donc pas pour aujourd'hui ? Bon, en même temps, ça me déplaît bien moins de revoir...

« -Nedjma, ça va ? »

Marc. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Toujours en train de s'occuper de notre pauvre guide. Mais il a parlé assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'autre.

« -Nedjma ? Vous allez bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Puis son regard tombe sur Marc. Elle ouvre de grands yeux. Oh Merlin, c'est magnifique cette surprise. Et je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de rejoindre mon très cher ami.

« -N'empêche, cet hôtel a l'air super. J'aurais préféré un appart', mais ça fera parfaitement l'affaire, finalement. dis-je avec un air décontracté»

Et là… Hum… Splendide. Céleste vient de me voir. Et ça, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'œil. Elle paraît hésiter un instant, puis elle sourit et congédie ses secrétaires d'un geste. Je vois qu'elle n'a rien perdu de son aptitude naturelle à commander.

« -Marc, Ginevra, que faîtes-vous là ?

-On se balade en amoureux bien sûr ! réponds immédiatement Marc

-Ne l'écoute pas. On est en mission, comme d'hab'.

-Il y a des problèmes avec le stade ?

-Eh bien en fait… »

Marc va se lancer dans des explications compliquées et inutiles. Il faut que je l'arrête. Lui écraser le pied ? Non. L'étrangler ? Non plus, ça met trop de temps. Lui couper la parole ? Ok.

« -On est obligés de parler du taf' tout de suite ? Et en plein milieu du hall qui plus est ?

-Allons prendre un verre. Nejma, vous pouvez nous laisser.»

Notre très chère guide nous abandonne prestement, probablement trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper aux images mentales que je lui évoque. Tss… Ces jeunes, aucune tenue.

« -Je règle un ou deux petits détails et je vous rejoins. »

Célèste nous sourit et rejoins Nedjma derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle va sermonner les employés, et en particulier une… Hum… Finalement, je ne regrette pas de ne pas pouvoir m'allonger tranquille sur un lit.

« -La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, je te l'ai toujours dit. C'est bien meilleur. Mais tout de même, je la plains… En plus, cette histoire avait ruiné mes chances avec elle…

-Marc, laisse-moi savourer ces instants et tais-toi.

-Ginny, tu es adulte, tu dois te comporter comme tel. Aller, viens.

-Mmm… Oui, remarque, tu as raison. »

Sur ces entrefaits, nous nous dirigeons vers le bar de l'hôtel, nos sacs toujours sur le dos. C'est tout de même encombrant de se balader toujours avec un sac. Du moins, c'est mon avis. J'aime bien être plus « libre », plus légère, en quelque sorte. Peut-être que c'est parce que chez moi l'idée de « sac » est associée à l'idée « déplacement », ce qui ne m'évoque plus forcément du positif. Il suffit de voir ce que ça a donné sur mes relations avec certaines personnes…

_Les feuilles composant la lettre de Padma gisaient à terre, déjà recouvertes d'une infime pellicule de poussière. Ginny aurait pesté contre son logement, l'insultant d'« espèce de nid à poussière, générateur de saletés de malheur, dernière demeure de Morgane » et autre joyeusetés si elle n'était pas déjà occupée à pleurer de rage devant les propos de Padma. Comment elles qui étaient si proches elles avaient pu s'éloigner autant en seulement un an sans contact ? Ginny envoya son pied percuter son sac de voyage pour la treizième fois consécutive, et s'exclama, hésitant entre colère et désespoir :_

« -Par Morgane, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai …hips ! fait ?»

Tu es partie pendant un an pour l'autre bout de la planète en sachant pertinemment que tu ne pourrais avoir aucun contact avec ton entourage. Et tu as laissé en plan ta relation avec Padma pour ça. _lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle se sentit ridicule. Qu'avait-elle espéré, au juste ? Que Padma la féliciterait ? Qu'elle lui enverrait une lettre comme celles qu'elles avaient échangé au début de leur relation ? Et Ginny frappa de nouveau son sac en réalisant que, oui, elle avait espéré que Padma ne lui en voudrait pas. Que Padma lui pardonnerait. Que Padma exprimerait peut-être même, ne serait-ce qu'implicitement, le désir de la voir rentrer. Pour la quinzième fois, le pied de Ginny buta contre son sac. Mais la lettre de Padma était à l'image de la maison à laquelle Padma avait appartenu. Neutre. Ni blanc, ni noir. Gris. Padma semblait profondément mal à l'aise dans cette lettre. Elle employait des tournures de phrases étranges. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'était l'avant-dernier paragraphe. De rage, Ginnny ramassa les feuilles et lut le passage en question avec hargne. En vérité, elle avait bu, et pas qu'un peu. Cet alcool néo-zélandais qu'elle avait déniché par hasard était plus fort que du Whisky Pur-feu. Pas beaucoup plus, mais assez pour qu'après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille, Ginny soit complètement inconsciente de ses actes. Et qu'accessoirement, la pièce se mettre à tanguer autour d'elle. Elle lu, la voix pâteuse et hésitante :_

_«-Ginny, je ne sais p-pas comment t'annoncer ça. Mais il se trouve que grâce à t-toi, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je sais que l'on a pas beaucoup abordé le sujet ensemble, mais enfin… Ma sœur n'est pas la seule à avoir eu un heu… un heu… un heureux événe-nement cette année ! »_

_Elle leva en l'air son poing, percutant ainsi l'abat-jour du plafonnier._

_« -Elle a rencontré quelqu'un ! Pfff ! Et en plus elle est comme sa… sa… sœur ! maintenant. Elle est mariée ! Ouaip ! »_

_En effet, Parvati Patil et Viktor Krum venaient de se marier. Leur premier enfant, Viktor Jr avait été conçu hors-mariage, alors que le couple n'était que fiancé. Elle saisit la bouteille sur son bureau et en profita pour prendre une autre gorgée d'alcool. Décidément, les néo-zélandais buvaient vraiment de l'alcool de qualité ! _

_« -Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Liqueur de dragon ?Non ! »_

_Elle porta la bouteille devant ses yeux, déchiffrant avec peine l'inscription, écrite en petits caractères. Ou plutôt, ne le déchiffrant pas du tout._

_« -Oh et puis tant pis ! Il est bon, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Alors, cette lettre… Ah oui, après… Evènement… Donc… Voilà : Je vou-voudrais te présenter cette personne qui illUminE mes journées. Mais je sais que sur ces chooooses-là, tu as toujours été très oppo… opposté… opposée ! à ta mère…Alors si jamais tu ne veux pas la voir, ni avoir de cont-contacts avec elle… Ça me fera de la pei-ne-ne, mais je tâ… je tâche-cherais de comprendre. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus… Ah, si, elle te ress… ressemble beaucoup. Elle te plairrrait je pense… »_

_Ginny envoya de nouveau son poing (et avec la bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas lâché) dans l'abat-jour du plafonnier. Elle faillit trébucher, et retomba assise sur son lit, dodelinant de la tête._

_« -Elle est marrante, tiens ! Comme si j'avais envie de voir sa copine ! Enfin, attention, non, la… la… L'épouse ! de mademoiselle Patil ! Enfin que… Elle est plus mademoiselle. C'est une madame, maintenant, une veille ! Et pis s'il faut, elle a pris le nom du scrout-à-pétard de copine ! Et pis je ressemble pas à sa nouvelle chérie ! Moi, je suis à peu près jolie. Alors que l'autre, elle doit être moche ! Et pis stupide avec ça ! »_

_Suite à cette tirade que Ginny qualifia en pensée de « magistrale », la rousse renversa sa tête en arrière et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Elle engloutit tout ce qui restait de liquide dans le récipient, et, déçue qu'il en reste si peu, jeta la bouteille contre le mur opposé._

_« -Tss ! Ces néo… »_

_Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer clairement, et elle abandonna finalement l'idée de prononcer la nationalité des gens du pays, pour passer directement à la partie « insulte », où elle critiqua très peu diplomatiquement le fait que « Bon sang ils ont pas assez d'alcool ! Il est p't-ête bon, mais y en a pas assez ! ». Elle débita ensuite des insultes tout aussi bien moldues que sorcières, et ne s'arrêta que quand, finalement, elle se demanda pourquoi on disait « Par la barbe de merlin ! ». L'expression qu'elle venait de proférer la dit beaucoup rire, et elle regretta de nouveau de ne pas avoir plus d'alcool._

_« -Honte à vous ! Vous entendez ! Honte à vous les néo… les zo-zo… Les landais ! »_

_Ce faisant, elle frappait avec toute la force qui lui restait sur les murs de sa chambre. Heureusement pour les dits-murs, elle n'était décidément pas en forme, et la liqueur et la fatigue aidant, ses coups de poings étaient de plus en plus disparates. A tel point qu'elle finit par tomber au sol, s'affaissant sans grâce aucune contre le mur._

_« -Elle avait pas le droit de me remplacer ! pleurnicha-t-elle finalement »_

_Après les mode déprime, auto-dérision, colère, rage, voilà qu'à présent elle retombait en enfance. Elle se mit à pleurer, et à se plaindre. D'autant que ses poings la faisaient atrocement souffrir. _

_« -J'en ai tellement marre… Je veux mes parents, mes frères, et je veux Padmaaa… »_

_C'est dans ce triste état que la Tehani la trouva, qui sait ? Peut-être une, deux, ou trois heure après. Le lendemain, après avoir bien désaoulé, Ginny résolut de signer l'offre de travail que lui faisait le ministère. Padma l'avait remplacé ? Très bien. Elle était adulte maintenant. Elle s'en sortirait bien toute seule. _


	6. Sixième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Pour parler de ce chapitre, j'introduis encore quelques nouveaux personnages, notamment le concierge de Poudlard, personnage que j'aime beaucoup.

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Et comme toujours, Bonne lecture.

**Sixième**

La sonnerie indiquant l'arrêt du train me réveille à moitié, et ma cousine se fait visiblement plaisir en m'assenant un coup de pied dans le tibia pour me réveiller complètement.

Alors que je me relève, j'aperçois mon reflet dans la fenêtre du wagon et m'étonne d'un pli sur ma joue, comme si j'avais dormi sur du tissu plié. Je fronce les sourcils et vais ouvrir la bouche quand ma valise apparaît devant moi. Et derrière elle, le visage du seul Poufsouffle du compartiment. Il a une expression étrange, et paraît hésitant. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Curieux.

« -Oh, merci beaucoup ! dis-je avec un sourire endormi

-Euh... Bah comme tu n'as pas l'air très réveillé… Et puis j'ai descendu celles de deux des trumeaux, alors tant que j'y étais…

-C'est vrai que vu son état, il se serait assommé avec sa valise, cette espèce de marmotte ! »

L'intervention de ma très chère cousine me fait soupirer et nous entamons une joute verbale des plus enfantines qui se finit de la seule façon dont cela pouvait finir…

« -Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Mais si !

-Mais NON ! Enfin, tu vois bien que j'ai raison !

-Quoi ? Tu es déjà un rabat-joie, tu veux en plus être un monsieur-je-sais-tout ?

-Je ne suis pas omniscient !

-Tu vois : tu sors ta science avec des mots compliqués !

-C'est sûr que quand on voit la gamine que tu es… »

Bien que toute la « conversation » soit sur le ton de la plaisanterie (ce n'est vraiment pas méchant, nous nous retenons tous deux de rire), elle semble déranger des gens autour de nous, et alors que nous déposons nos bagages à l'endroit indiqué, Alec (ou Alex, qui sait ? ) intervient :

« -Mais fermez-là un peu les cousins ! »

Ce qui a pour effet de nous arrêter, certes, mais également de nous provoquer un fou rire incontrôlable. Le deuxième jumeau secoue la tête et soupire, faisant signe à son frère de ne pas faire attention. Leur jumelle apparaît soudain, souriante, et nous invite à monter dans une des carrioles qui arrivent. Étrangement, ses deux frères quittent immédiatement leurs mines renfrognées et se mettent à sourire également. Je trouve cela perturbant : ils sourient tous trois exactement de la même façon. Je suppose qu'ils le font exprès.

« -Volodia ! »

Je tourne la tête et me rends compte que je suis planté en plein milieu du chemin.

« -Oui, désolé, j'arrive. »

Je les rejoins et monte d'un bond dans la carriole qui s'ébranle aussitôt. Je m'assois à côté de Nevra, face aux trumeaux. À gauche de Nevra est assise une fille brune, assez petite. Je lui souris et lui tends la main.

« -Bonjour. Moi c'est Volodia. Je suis nouveau.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Amélia Ackerley. Maison Serdaigle, deuxième année.

-Une amie à nous. Rencontrée l'an dernier en cours de botanique. nous informent d'une même voix les trumeaux »

Ils enchaînent aussitôt, chacun à leur tour, Alece en dernière :

« -On devait travailler par groupe de quatre.

-Et elle n'avait pas encore de groupe.

-Et elle était la seule à supporter notre façon de parler. »

Amélia approuve avec un sourire. J'assimile quant à moi difficilement les informations. Ils sont malins. Et assez drôles en fait. Je me tourne vers Nevra et remarque qu'elle arbore un magnifique sourire. Visiblement, elle pense comme moi.

« -Ils sont terribles. Tu aurais dû voir comment ils ont mis la pagaille l'an dernier à la répartition… C'était splendide !

-C'est vrai que c'était très amusant. ajouta Amélia, Ils étaient juste…

-Magnifiques.

-Incroyables.

-Parfaits en fait ! »

Nous éclatons tous de rire face au nouveau jeu de langage des trumeaux. Les jumeaux se mettent du coup à expliquer (probablement pour la énième fois à voir la tête d'Amélia) comment ils s'étaient organisés pour qu'Alece passe à la place d'Alex, Alec à la place d'Alece et Alex à la place d'Alec. Et ce, après une joute verbale quand « Weasley, Alec » avait été appelé pour savoir qui était qui. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Bref, une histoire à se taper la tête contre un mur tellement on s'y perd, si vous voulez mon avis. Nevra prétend qu'elle a tout compris, et re-explique tout, les jumeaux écoutant attentivement pour vérifier qu'elle n'oublie rien. Amusé, mais pas le moins du monde intéressé par une nouvelle prise de tête, je me tourne vers leur sœur, restée relativement silencieuse depuis quelques minutes.

Nous nous mettons donc à discuter, et j'apprends ainsi grâce à Alece que lorsque que je m'étais endormi, ma tête était tombée sur l'épaule de William. Ils avaient alors essayé me remettre droit, mais soit je retombais sur Alece, soit sur William. Il fut donc convenu que le Poufsouffle supporterait d'être un coussin improvisé, car Alece risquait d'être gênée par mon poids.

Je comprends mieux l'air indécis de William tout à l'heure…

« -Mais au fait, si t'es nouveau, tu vas être réparti aujourd'hui, donc pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les premières années ? m'interroge soudain Amélia

-Tiens, oui, c'est vrai ça… ajoute Nevra

-Euh… »

Hum. M****. J'ai complètement oublié cette histoire de répartition. Les autres doivent le comprendre à mon air soudain grave, et Nevra s'enquiert aussitôt, inquiète :

« -Mais McGonagall t'as envoyé une lettre pour t'expliquer les formalités particulières te concernant, non ?

-Oui, oui, mais…

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu Volodia Krum !

-Mais mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Nevra Patil ! Tu as bien assez à faire avec tes propres problèmes sans te préoccuper des miens !»

C'est sorti tout seul. Elle va m'en vouloir maintenant. Je suis sûr que je l'ai froissé. En même temps, j'ai pour circonstance atténuante de ne pas avoir dévoilé son deuxième prénom.

« -Très bien. Tu peux te trouver un autre guide pour visiter Poudlard. »

Oh non. C'est déjà assez énervant comme ça d'être nouveau, je vais en plus devoir suivre quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ? Je grimace avant de souffler bruyamment. Peut-être que ça la fera culpabiliser ?

« -Essaye même pas de m'attendrir, ça ne marche pas. »

L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais essayé de m'en sortir dignement, au moins. Il ne me reste donc plus que deux solutions : soit je la supplie de ne pas être si cruelle et je présente des excuses en bonnes et dues formes, soit je renonce à la faire changer d'avis. Je me demande si la deuxième option est vraiment envisageable. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec Nevra pour une histoire aussi stupide.

« -Euh, dîtes, vous pourriez vous calmer ?

-On n'a pas envie d'avoir une nouvelle scène de dispute fraternelle !

-En plus, vous pourrissez l'ambiance ! »

Je me mets à sourire, ravi de l'intervention des trumeaux. Merlin, ils arrivent à point nommé ces trois-là ! Il faudra que je pense à les remercier.

« -Selon les usages, c'est le moment où vous vous présentez mutuellement des excuses et où vous passez à autre chose. Je ferais également remarquer qu'il serait utile de se préoccuper de cette fameuse lettre de la directrice. »

Les trois frères et sœurs approuvent vivement les propos d'Amélia, et Nevra daigne enfin se retourner vers moi, en soupirant.

« -De toute façon, il était idiot de se disputer pour si peu. Dit-elle enfin

-Tu as raison. Et excuses-moi s'il te plaît, je n'aurais pas dû m'exprimer ainsi.

-Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. »

Je souris, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase. Je ne tiens pas à repartir dans une dispute maintenant-là-tout-de-suite. Déjà, ça nous ferait perdre du temps, et le temps qu'on se réconcilie de nouveau, nous serons déjà à Poudlard, et il sera trop tard pour régler cette histoire de répartition.

« -Allez, montre ta lettre, qu'on sache si tu vas avoir une retenue dès le premier jour ou non. »

Quelque chose me dit que ma très chère cousine n'a pas tout à fait fini de s'acharner sur moi. Je passe pour cette fois. C'est son droit. Et si je fais l'indifférent, elle se lassera vite, je le sais pour en avoir fait l'expérience pas plus tard qu'avant-hier (originellement, c'est mon père qui m'a recommandé cette technique, et je dois avouer que, pour une fois, il m'a donné un bon conseil). Je l'ignore donc et fais mine de fouiller les poches amples de mon uniforme, alors que je sais exactement où est cette fameuse lettre. Mais autant en profiter pour faire retomber un peu la pression. Je vois Nevra qui donne des signes d'agacement et simule donc de retrouver enfin l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de ma robe avant de laisser échapper un faux soupir de soulagement. Je déplie la lettre et cherche l'information qui nous intéresse. Ah ! Voilà, au quatrième paragraphe :

_En ce qui concerne votre entrée au château, étant donné que vous avez de la famille en cours de scolarité à Poudlard, et par souci de votre insertion dans l'école, nous vous enjoignons à emprunter le même chemin que les élèves de seconde année et plus. Cependant, dans l'éventualité où vous souhaiteriez découvrir l'établissement sous le même angle que les nouveaux arrivants au Collège Poudlard, - les élèves de première année – cela vous sera possible. Il vous suffira de vous adresser à la gardienne des clés et des Lieux de Poudlard, Mme Soweto Midgen, qui sera sur le quai à l'entrée du train en gare._

_En revanche, à votre arrivée au château, nous vous prions de suivre le concierge, Dobbysson, qui vous exposera comment les choses se dérouleront._

_Veuillez croire, cher , en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall Directrice _

_Kenneth Towler Directeur Adjoint_

Je sens une vague d'apaisement m'envahir, et laisse s'échapper la pression. Aucun problème, Merlin merci, j'ai eu un doute un instant. Admettez : votre cousine vous regarde avec insistance en vous promettant que si vous vous êtes plantés vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure, vous êtes un peu anxieux, non ? Du moins, moi, je l'ai été. Et puis me faire remarquer ainsi le premier jour ne serait pas forcément très bon pour ma réputation auprès des professeurs. Et je suis un Krum. Je me dois d'être exemplaire. Mon père est peut-être parfois très imbécile, mais il est mon père et j'ai envie qu'il soit fier de moi. Que mes deux parents soient fiers de moi.

« -Vu la tête que tu as, je suppose que tout va bien…

-Oui, c'est bon. Je me débrouillerais pour le reste.

-Ok, comme tu veux. »

Et la conversation prit fin, laissant place à un silence imposant. Je me détendis et posait mon regard sur le paysage environnant sans vraiment y prêter attention. Qui pouvait bien être Soweto Midgen ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur le quai… Enfin, j'ai bien vaguement entendu une voix qui appelait les premières années, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder qui, absorbé que j'étais à me chamailler avec ma rousse cousine. « Rousse cousine » ? Mais à quoi je pense encore moi ? Bon, d'accord, je pourrais parler de Vanya comme de ma «brune cousine », mais c'est bizarre, non ? Tant que j'y suis, je pourrais appeler Vaclav « mon blond cousin ». Sauf que je n'ai pas d'autre cousin garçon. Et je ne suis pas près d'en avoir… En fait, on pourrait même se demander si Vaclav compte, à force : il n'est même pas « vivant ». Je soupire doucement. Comment en suis-je venu à penser à _ça_ ? Et la directrice qui parlait de « malencontreux accident ». Ce n'était pas un accident. Comme s'il avait pu être assez bête pour aller voler alors qu'il y avait un orage, comme s'il avait pu se faire griller la cervelle en tombant de son balai. Le pire, c'est que Mme Ignahova sait probablement elle-même que ce n'était pas un accident.

« -Volodia ? »

Je me tire de mes pensées sombres et me retourne vers Nevra. Oh, on arrive. Je lève la tête. Et me fige. Par Morgane, cette école est énorme ! Plus grande encore que Durmstang, qui n'est pourtant pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « petit » château. Ces tours, ces murs en pierre qui sont là, sous mes yeux, combien a-t-il fallu de temps pour les construire ? Combien de sorciers se sont fatigués à faire apparaître ce bloc ici ? C'est si… Anglais. Si beau. Il y a quelque chose de… Majestueux, d'imposant. Plus majestueux qu'imposant. Alors que Durmstang, c'est plutôt le contraire. Ne pas penser à Durmstang, ne pas penser à Durmstang, ne pas penser à Durmstang. Poudlard est … Magique ! Je ne peux m'empêcher un sourire de naître sur mon visage. C'est une expression moldue qu'un de mes anciens camarades affectionne tout particulièrement. Et elle convient parfaitement ici.

« -Ça fait toujours cet effet-là, au début. Vous êtes , n'est-ce pas ? »

Je quitte ma contemplation et baisse les yeux vers… Un elfe de maison ? Je fronce les sourcils. A Durmstang, on ne voit jamais au grand jamais les elfes de maison qui s'occupent du château. Et celui-ci me parle comme si… Comme si nous étions égaux. Et il porte des _vêtements_. Et ils lui vont assez bien, je dois dire : il porte une cape noire semblable à celle des élèves, mais avec l'emblème de Poudlard, un pantalon noir, et des chaussures souples en daim bleu nuit. Devant mon air un brin étonné (ou plutôt mon air très surpris), il sourit et s'explique :

« -Je suis Bartemius Dobbysson, le concierge. Je suis un elfe libre, et mes parents l'étaient eux aussi. »

Un elfe libre, et qui plus est, de_ naissance _? Poudlard réserve décidément bien des surprises… Nevra n'avait rien mentionné de tel. Où est-ce qu'elle est passée d'ailleurs ?

« -J'ai indiqué à vos camarades de ne pas vous attendre. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer, aussi, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

J'hoche lentement la tête, un peu perdu. Je suis déstabilisé et suis mécaniquement les pas de mon guide. Il n'y a plus de personne connue, plus de repères. Juste cet elfe… Le concierge, d'accord, mais… Admettez qu'il y a quelque chose de très dérangeant dans cette histoire. Le pire, c'est que s'exprime clairement, avec une voix posée. Il paraît… Terriblement intelligent. Je sais que c'est peut-être mal de penser ça par rapport aux lois en vigueur sur le respect des elfes, mais c'est la vérité. On n'imagine pas un elfe être intelligent. Ni habillé d'autre chose que de veilles loques. Ni se revendiquant avec fierté d'être libre. Ni même travaillant à autre chose que faire la cuisine ou le ménage !

« , je ne voudrais pas paraître présomptueux sur ma capacité à vous comprendre, mais il me semble que vos interrogations sont normales, bien qu'un peu vexantes pour ma personne. Si j'ai raison en disant que vous êtes un peu… hum… perturbé par ce que je suis, alors sachez que je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur, et que la majorité des élèves de cette école ont réagi comme vous venez de le faire… Ou ont fait bien pire. Et si je me trompe, alors toutes mes excuses.»

Je reste muet, bouche entrouverte, comme si j'allais parler. Sauf qu'on dirait que mon cerveau est en pause. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce que viens de me dire Dobbysson. . Il faut dire « monsieur ». Et il me sourit gentiment…

« -Je… »

Mais il s'est déjà détourné et m'indique divers tableaux sur les murs, me racontant leur histoire, faisant un commentaire ou deux. Il est surprenant. Je referme la bouche et esquisse un sourire. Après tout, ce n'est pas la mort, un elfe libre et sain d'esprit comme concierge. Et puis il me semble que Kenza m'avait dit qu'elle avait appris par Julia qu'ils ont une magie puissante… Je suppose que c'est utile, et que ça doit servir ici. Puis, je repense au nom de famille « Dobbysson ». Le fils de Dobby ?

Je me rends soudain compte que l'elfe ne parle plus, marchant à mes côtés, ses grands yeux fixés sur moi.

« -Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

-Ecoutez, , je voudrais vous présente mes excuses. Je vous ai gravement manqué de respect, et je voulais le signifier. »

Il sourit doucement, une fois de plus, et hoche la tête.

« -C'est admirable de votre part. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Pas pour cette fois-ci. Tenez, nous voici arrivés. »

En effet, une « masse » importante d'élèves de première année se découvrent à mes yeux, attendant dans cette grande pièce. Je n'ose dire un mot. Ils ne nous ont pas remarqués et nous tournent le dos. Je souris en constatant que deux têtes rousses sont parmi les plus éloignés de la porte.

« -De toute façon, avec un nom en « W », on passera en dernier, autant s'y faire tout de suite ! »

Ce sont bien des Weasley, donc. Deux filles si j'en juge par la longueur de leurs cheveux. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Après tout, Alece a bien des cheveux courts. En revanche, celle qui vient de parler a des cheveux noirs, et ne ressemble pas du tout aux deux autres filles. Elle a dit « on », pourtant. Elle serait une Weasley, elle aussi ?

« -Je vais vous laisser, . Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée… Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Je me retourne vers mon guide, et lui adresse un mince sourire.

« -Merci, Monsieur. »

Concis, mais qui dit tout en quelques mots, le tout accompagné d'un regard pénétrant et d'un hochement de tête. Et le mince petit sourire, bien sûr. Après tout, je crains d'avoir à montrer mon air froid et impassible bientôt (c'est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour repousser les gens trop envahissants), alors autant profiter de l'instant présent pour me montrer aimable.

Et ainsi, l'elfe repart en sens inverse. Je l'observe un instant s'éloigner. Un petit personnage très intéressant, en tout cas. Je me demande qui étaient ses parents. Et quel âge il a… Et comment en est-il venu à devenir concierge ?


	7. Septième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Pour parler de ce chapitre, c'est le premier chap' centré sur Ginny qui aborde réellement la relation Ginny-Padma. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, à vrai dire.

J'espère que ça plaira !

Sinon dans un tout autre sujet, je me suis rendu compte récemment que je m'étais trompé au niveau des dates… Les évènements qui se déroulent dans le « présent » se déroulent en 2017, soit 19 ans (et non 18) après la fin de la guerre. Une erreur d'étourderie de ma part. Je vous présente des excuses pour la gêne occasionnée.

Oh, et je voulais savoir si ça intéresserait quelqu'un que je poste l'arbre généalogique de la famille Weasley ou la chronologie des événement ?

Et comme toujours, Bonne lecture.

**Septième**

Je ferme les yeux et plonge ma tête sous l'eau. Je sens les mouvements de l'eau tout autour de moi. J'entends le bruit de quelqu'un qui plonge. Puis, doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. Tout est bleu autour de moi. Ce bleu clair qu'on trouve dans toutes les piscines. Le bleu clair du carrelage de la piscine. Je cligne des yeux avec lenteur. Tout est si clair. Si limpide. Et je n'ai pas cette sensation de picotement désagréable comme celle que l'on a dans les piscines moldues. La magie y est pour quelque chose, je suppose. Je lève un bras. Cela me surprend toujours autant de percevoir tous les détails de ma main. Main qui me paraît soudain très pâle. Si je n'étais pas actuellement sous l'eau, je pense que je soupirerai. Le temps n'arrange rien. Avec le temps, de plus en plus de choses lui sont associées. Penser à l'Angleterre, aux lettres, à ma jeunesse, à Poudlard, tout cela me renvoie à Padma. Les piscines aussi, ça finit par me renvoyer vers elle. C'est à cause de mon retour prochain, sans aucun doute. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'étais pas partie en Nouvelle-Zélande. Si je n'avais pas signé. Est-ce que nous serions toujours ensemble ? Est-ce que nous serions mariées, divorcées, en couple libre ?

Une main passe devant mon visage, me détournant de mes pensées. Marc se tient maintenant devant moi. Il sourit. Je lui rends faiblement son sourire puis remonte à la surface. J'aime beaucoup Marc, il est très compréhensif, mais là, ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai envie de parler. Il est trop jeune, il ne comprendrait pas tout. Et puis, sérieusement ? J'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour une femme que je n'ai pas vu depuis quinze ans. Une femme qui m'a remplacé. Merlin, ça fait si mal ! Pourquoi ça me fait si mal, dîtes-moi ? Ça fait quatorze ans bon sang ! Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à tout simplement l'oublier ?

Je sens les larmes poindrent au coin de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Pas avec Marc, du moins. J'aimerais bien aller voir Céleste. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait, elle. Il faut dire qu'elle est sensiblement plus âgée que mon jeune ami. Et elle a vraiment de l'expérience en matière de relations amoureuses. Pas que je n'en ai pas, mais avec les missions du Ministère, ma relation la plus longue a duré un an et demi… Je ne suis jamais restée plus de deux ans sur une mission. Comment se construire une vie amoureuse monogame et stable dans cette situation ?

« -Ginny ? »

J'ignore Marc qui me hèle. Il ne risque pas de mourir simplement car je ne lui réponds pas. Je baisse les yeux vers ma main droite de nouveau. Ma main sans bague. Ma main nue. Comme il y a tant d'années…

_C'était une de ces soirées, à mi-chemin entre les fêtes adolescentes et les célébrations étudiantes. Ginny était dans l'eau. On l'y avait poussé il y a déjà au moins quinze minutes. Elle se tenait simplement là, debout, l'eau au niveau de la taille. C'était une phrase d'un de ses amis qui lui avait fait réaliser sa situation. Elle était plus ou moins un héros de guerre. Super. Mais sa vie professionnelle ? Ses résultats aux ASPIC n'avaient pas été excellents. Sa sixième année à Poudlard avait été, pour être honnête, une connerie monumentale. Sa septième année avait été un peu mieux, ceci dit. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron l'avaient abandonné. Elle avait dû faire sans eux. Et c'était pour ça qu'aujourd'hui elle était à cette fête. Elle voulait s'intégrer. Pas que ce soit difficile. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ses amis actuels aux amis de son frère. Et c'était toujours le même constat : il y avait tellement moins de confiance… _

_« -C'est marrant comme la piscine est déserte. »_

_Ginny tourna vivement la tête. Une jeune femme venait de s'asseoir sur le bord de la piscine. Ginny ne la distinguait pas très bien dans la pénombre, mais son visage lui était familier. Probablement une ancienne élève de Poudlard. _

_« -Je suis là, moi »_

_C'était comme si Ginny protestait. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules._

_« -Deux personnes. Pour combien d'invités ?_

_-C'est la mi-septembre. La plupart des gens considèrent qu'il fait trop froid pour se baigner, c'est tout. »_

_La discussion avait ainsi continué, très calme. Et soudain, Ginny avait reconnu la jeune femme. Il s'agissait de Padma Patil. La pauvre fille qui avait accompagné Ron en troisième année. Elle faisait des études dans le même domaine qu'Hermione si elle se souvenait bien. Oui, c'était ça. Maintenant, elle se souvenait même l'avoir vu avec Hermione. Elle se demanda un instant si Padma l'avait reconnue. Probablement pas. _

_« -Sérieusement, je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème avec ce genre de fête. finit par dire Padma, le regard tourné vers les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes _

_-Tu sais pourquoi ?_

_-Non. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne suis jamais avec les bonnes personnes. Je finis toujours par m'ennuyer. Aujourd'hui je suis venue avec ma sœur et son futur mari ! Quelle idée aussi… »_

_Ginny ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris, soudain. Ou plutôt, si elle savait très bien. Cette fille lui plaisait. Pour une raison obscure, elle était intéressée par l'indienne. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à prononcer la phrase qu'elle avait déjà dite plus tôt, et qui avait lancé la conversation._

_« -Je suis là, moi. »_

_Ginny sentit le regard de la jeune femme qui la dévisageait. Visiblement, elle avait surpris son vis-à-vis en parlant ainsi. Puis un rire s'éleva. Et Ginny se dit qu'elle aimerait entendre ce rire encore. Même si elle se sentait un peu vexée, un peu gamine. Peu importait._

_« -Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Je suis toujours de meilleure compagnie que mon frère, et tu en sais quelque chose ! Pas que ce soit difficile, de faire mieux que lui, remarque…»_

_Là, la rousse pouvait être sûre qu'elle était de nouveau dévisagée. _

_« -Ton frère ? Mais qui… Attends… Tu ne me parles quand même pas de__** Ron Weasley**__ ? _

_-Oh si ! Le bal de noël pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mauvais souvenir pour toi, je suppose. Mon frère a vraiment foiré ce soir-là. _

_-Même pas fichu de me faire danser, oui. C'est cette histoire avec Hermione et Viktor… Ça l'avait perturbé. Qui aurait cru que finalement Parvati finirait avec Viktor, et que Ron n'avait pas à s'en faire ? »_

_Ginny hocha simplement la tête et fit un pas vers la jeune femme. L'eau commençait à devenir froide. _

_« -J'ai donc affaire à Ginny Weasley, hein ? Nous nous sommes déjà croisées une ou deux fois il me semble… _

_-Oui, chez Hermione et mon frère. _

_-Tu étais probablement plus sobre que maintenant, d'ailleurs._

_-Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu ! protesta Ginny »_

_Padma se contenta de rire._

_« -Tu me ferais des avances pareilles en étant sobre ? Crois-moi, tu as probablement confondu de la Bieraubeurre et du Pur-Feu._

_-Non ! »_

_Ginny commençait à se sentir très enfantine. Du moins, elle protestait comme une enfant. Le pire, c'est qu'elle en avait conscience. Et qu'elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Au pire Padma la prendrait pour une folle. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si elles se voyaient tous les jours. Padma étant à contre-jour de la lumière émise par la maison non loin de la piscine, elle ne vit pas le regard de l'indienne s'allumer alors qu'elle contestait ainsi les propos de Padma une troisième fois._

_« -Non ?_

_-Non. _

_-C'est toujours intéressant à savoir._

_-Quoi ? Que je puisse être attirée par une femme, ou que je puisse être attirée par __**toi**__ ? »_

_Padma ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais quand elle répliqua enfin, elle souriait avec amusement._

_« -Le premier cas m'intéresserait déjà très fortement. Le deuxième me ravirait au plus haut point._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Après tout, j'ai eu ton frère pour cavalier et ma sœur est mariée à l'ex de ta belle-sœur. Je peux bien tenter ma chance avec toi. Surtout que tu es saoule. Et que demain tu ne te souviendras de rien. Ce n'est pas un grand risque que badiner un peu._

_-Tu es bien dure avec moi. _

_-Aucunement. _

_-Tu m'estimes peu._

_-Je me protège, c'est différent._

_-Je pourrais te protéger._

_-Je me protège de ce que tu pourrais me faire._

_-Dans ce cas je pourrais disparaître et ne plus t'importuner de ma prézzence._

_-Où vas-tu allée ? Tu es en sous-vêtements dans la piscine d'une personne dont tu ne connais probablement même pas le nom._

_-Tss ! Tu es de nouveau si dure. Etrange que cela ne me dé-dérange paaas._

_-Tu as bu, voilà pourquoi._

_-Hum, serais-tu incapable d'oublier quelques secondes cette histoire d'alcool ? _

_-Je devrais te jeter un sort d'éthylotest. Je saurais à quel point tu as bu. _

_-Tu es décidément dure à approcher ! Mais je ne renoncerais pas. Je suis assez obstinée parfois. »_

_Ce faisant, Ginny se rapprocha encore de Padma. Si elle tendait la main, elle pourrait toucher sa joue. Elle sourit. _

_« -Et moi je ne parle pas à n'importe qui._

_-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis... La belle-sœur de l'ex de ton beau-frère. Ou quelque chose comme ça… »_

_La question était là juste pour peaufiner l'image que Ginny s'amusait à donner d'elle. Si elle paraissait saoule, elle avait plus de champ d'action, et elle en avait pleinement conscience. D'ailleurs, sa stratégie payait. Padma riait de nouveau. Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit et elle en profita pour se rapprocher encore de la brune. _

_« -Ginny Weasley, vous êtes complètement ivre._

_-Padma Patil, vous êtes trop exigeante. Je n'ai même pas le temps de vous courtiser que déjà vous dites non._

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_

_-Car vous me faîtes mal, Mademoiselle._

_-Allons, vous en avez vu d'autres._

_-Qu'en savez-vous ? Mademoiselle Patil, vous brisez mon cœur un peu plus à chaque instant, et… »_

_Mais le discours un brin dramatique de Ginny fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la sœur de « Mademoiselle Patil », Parvati Patil (bientôt Krum). Visiblement, cette dernière avait beaucoup bu. Comme le prouva sa chute incontrôlée dans la piscine à cinq mètres des deux jeunes femmes, là où la piscine atteignait les deux mètres de profondeur. Ginny prouva ainsi qu'elle était tout à fait sobre, car elle se précipita vers Parvati avec beaucoup trop de rapidité pour être vraiment ivre. Padma la suivit avec plus de lenteur, étant sur le bord de la piscine._

_« -Parvati ! Parvati, ça va ?_

_-Padma ? Je ne sens plus le sol… C'est mouillé…_

_-Parvati, espèce d'imbécile, tu es tombée dans une piscine !_

_-Oh. Ça explique l'eau alors… »_

_Les deux femmes ramenèrent l'indienne à un endroit où elle aurait pied. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Parvati de s'effondrer dans l'eau. Padma soupira et la releva difficilement. _

_« -Attends ! Attends !_

_-Parvati, j'essaye de t'aider, là, alors arrête de bouger !_

_-Non ! Ma bague! Je n'ai plus ma bague! »_

_Ginny et Padma échangèrent un regard. Et étrangement, Ginny lâcha Parvati et retourna à l'endroit où avait chuté l'indienne. Elle eut la chance de voir scintiller le bague en reflet de la lumière qui se projetait faiblement sur l'eau de la piscine. Elle plongea. En remontant à la surface, elle trouva Parvati dans les bras de son mari Viktor, qui semblait avoir un peu moins bu. Ils s'enlaçaient dans l'eau, Padma non loin. Ginny soupira et rendit sa bague à Parvati. Celle-ci, très heureuse de la chose, embrassa son mari passionnément. Ginny secoua la tête avec désespoir. Vraiment, l'alcool faisait des ravages. Le couple Viktor-Parvati en était actuellement le parfait exemple. Complètement ivres, en train de s'embrasser dans une piscine. Très classe. Et en plus, si Ginny se souvenait bien, ils avaient un enfant en bas-âge. Elle rejoint Padma et commenta, un brin amusée : _

_« -C'est sur eux que tu devrais faire un éthylotest, pas sur moi._

_-Je dois avouer que là… _

_-Enfin, je dois bien admettre que ta sœur est moins dure à séduire que toi. Viktor n'a eu aucun mal à l'approcher…_

_-C'est son FIANCE !_

_-OUAIS C'EST MON FIANCE ! ET IL M'A DONNE UNE BAGUE DE FIANÇAILLES ! J'AI UNE BAGUE DE FIANÇAAAAILLES, MOI !»_

_Le cri de Parvati les fit toutes deux sursauter. L'indienne désignait la bague à son doigt en les regardant fixement, l'air de dire « vous avez vu ? ». Heureusement pour tout le monde, Viktor l'embrassa de nouveau et elle oublia les deux autres femmes._

_« -Moi je n'en ai pas. sourit Ginny en regardant sa main, puis Padma_

_-Moi non plus. »_

_Alors Ginny s'était penchée et avait embrassé Padma sur la joue, doucement. _

_« -Ça, ça peut s'arranger… murmura-t-elle doucement_

_-Et que proposes-tu ?_

_-Pour commencer… Dansons ! »_

_Et elles avaient dansé ensemble dans l'eau pendant un temps infini. Peut-être seulement dix minutes, qui sait ? La notion du temps n'était plus de mise à cette heure-ci._

_Et le lendemain matin, quand Padma s'était éveillée dans l'appartement Londonien de sa sœur, réveillée par les cris de Viktor Junior, elle avait eu la surprise d'avoir une lettre. Une lettre toute simple. Six petits mots. A peine une phrase._

_« Je me souviens d'hier, tu sais. »_

_Accompagnée de deux cheveux roux. Padma sourit et répondit simplement._

_« -Moi aussi, je m'en souviens. »_

« -Ginny, ça va ? »

Non, ça ne va pas. Mais je vais faire semblant que tout aille bien encore quelque temps. Juste le temps que j'aille mieux. Le temps que je récupère. Alors je re-plonge ma tête sous l'eau et j'observe de nouveau ma main, chérissant encore une fois ces souvenirs devenus si douloureux.


	8. Huitième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Pour parler de ce chapitre, c'est une sorte de parenthèse entre l'arrivée de Volodia dans le bâtiment de Poudlard, et sa répartition.

Bonne lecture.

**Huitième**

« -Eh, t'es qui, toi ? »

Je me retourne vers les élèves de première année et tombe sur une des deux têtes rousses. Et ici présent, une tête rousse et frisée. Quelle masse de cheveux impressionnante ! Et ses yeux sont bruns, et non bleus. Je vois derrière elle les deux autres filles qui me regardent, intriguées elles aussi.

« -J'ai été transféré d'une autre école de magie. Je rentre en quatrième année. Je m'appelle Volodia Krum. Tu es une Weasley ?

-Je suis une W-G pour être précise.

-W-G ? »

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse : un homme brun qui doit avoir trente-cinq ans, quarante tout au plus. Tout en hauteur il doit mesurer pas loin de deux mètres, possède silhouette longiligne, se tient bien droit (je me demande s'il n'a pas pris des cours pour ne pas avoir le dos courbé, d'ailleurs : habituellement, les gens aussi grands ont tendances à se tenir voûtés) et sourit chaleureusement. Je me demande qui c'est. Nevra n'a rien voulu me dire sur la répartition. Enfin, j'ai bien essayé de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais vu l'épaisseur du livre, j'ai vite renoncé.

« -Chers élèves, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Il s'arrête, fronce les sourcils.

« -Tiens, les fantômes ne sont pas là ? »

Nevra m'a parlé des fantômes, par-contre. Et puis il y en a aussi à Durmstrang, bien que dans une moindre mesure qu'ici d'après ce que j'ai compris. En tout cas certains des premières années, à la mention de ces « habitants » ont l'air un peu décontenancés, voir même effrayé pour quelques uns. La « W-G » à côté de moi ne me paraît pas très rassurée, mais elle n'est pas en train de paniquer comme d'autres. J'en profite pour réitérer ma question, vu que l'homme s'efforce de rassurer les très probablement nés-moldus. Il réussit plutôt bien, d'ailleurs.

« -W-G ?

-Weasley-Granger. Je sais que c'est moche comme nom, et je préfèrerais Granger-Weasley, comme ma mère, mais mon père ne veut pas…

-Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Tu es… euh…leur deuxième fille, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je suis Laura. »

Elle se met à rire, voyant l'homme qui nous a interpellé distribuer quelques carrés de chocolat. Bon, pour l'instant tout se passe bien : je n'ai pas eu à faire mon expression froide !

« -C'est Monsieur Towler. Il est Directeur Adjoint. ajoute-elle soudain »

J'hoche la tête, la remerciant de cette information non négligeable. Kenneth Towler a fini sa distribution de chocolat et se tient de nouveau droit comme un i. Définitivement, il a pris des cours pour être si droit.

« -D'habitude les fantômes viennent vous accueillir avant votre répartition dans telle ou telle maison, mais visiblement ils ont été retenus ailleurs. Mettez-vous en ligne et suivez-moi».

J'hésite sur la marche à suivre. Me mettre à l'avant de la file ? Ou au contraire à l'arrière ?

Le temps que je me décide, les premières années sont déjà à la queue leu leu derrière et Laura, en fin de cortège, m'invite à les suivre. Ce sera donc à l'arrière pour moi. Ce que je trouve assez comique, c'est que je dépasse d'au moins une demi-tête (si ce n'est une et demie pour certains qui sont vraiment petits en taille) tous les premières années, et j'ai donc une vue imprenable sur le dos du directeur adjoint.

Nous sortons de la salle, traversons deux couloirs, et nous nous retrouvons finalement face à une grande porte. Le proviseur adjoint se retourne une dernière fois, sourit, et ouvre les portes. Je lève automatiquement les yeux vers le plafond (ma chère cousine m'a conseillé regarder le « ciel »). Je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est magnifique, toutes ces bougies. Et le… ciel. Les premières années devant moi ont l'air aussi ravis que je le suis et poussent même des exclamations extasiées, ayant déjà oublié cette histoire de fantômes. Je jette un œil aux quatre grandes tables que nous longeons. J'aperçois vaguement Nevra qui me fait coucou de la main, et distingue en revanche parfaitement les trumeaux. Ils saluent visiblement les trois filles qui sont devant moi, avant de me voir et de me faire signe. Je capte le regard de l'un des trois, va savoir lequel, mais ne sourit ni ne bouge la tête en réponse.

Finalement, nous nous alignons devant ce qui semble être la table des professeurs, faisant face aux élèves des années supérieures.

Enfin, la fin de la file est plus ou moins dans l'ombre, mais je ne suis pas passé inaperçu, et j'en ai conscience par les regards interrogateurs qui se portent dans ma direction. Merlin, rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai voulu changer d'école ! Ah oui. Je ne veux pas finir dans le même état que mon cousin.

Je me détourne de ces pensées si peu intéressantes : Towler vient de placer un tabouret à quatre pied devant les premières années, et un vieux chapeau sur le tabouret. La salle se fait silencieuse. Et puis, le chapeau se met à _parler. _Enfin, à chanter plutôt. Il parle de Poudlard, des fondateurs, et des qualités attribuées aux différentes maisons. La chanson prend fin, et le directeur adjoint s'adresse à « nous » (parce qu'en fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce qu'il dit me concerne aussi).

« -Bien, les enfants, quand j'appelle votre nom, vous vous avancez et vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret, d'accord ? »

Question rhétorique, son « d'accord ? » ?. Et les « enfants » ? Mais qu'importe, il est rassurant. Puis les noms commencent se succédant les uns après les autres, sans que le mien soit cité, jusqu'à la lettre W, ou après « Welherby, Ryan », vient le tour de la brune qui parlaient avec Laura et l'autre tête rousse tout à l'heure.

« -Weasley, Alice. »

Puis, à peine le choixpeau posé sur la tête de la jeune fille :

« -J'ai demandé ALICE, pas ALIX ! »

Le choixpeau (puisque que c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle) paraît énervé. Attendez… Alice et Alix ? Avec des prénoms pareils et cette même culture de la plaisanterie ce sont à coup sûr les sœurs des trumeaux !

« -Bon, bon, ça va, ça va, j'arrive ».

C'est la deuxième tête rousse qui s'avance et prend la place de sa sœur. C'est impressionnant comme elles ne se ressemblent pas. Brune contre rousse. Cheveux lisses contre cheveux bouclés. Peau pâle et des tâches de rousseur contre un teint hâlé. Yeux bleus contre yeux bruns. Physiquement parlant, tout les oppose. Elles ne pourront pas se faire passer pour l'une ou l'autre comme le font les trumeaux. N'empêche, la brune, Alix donc, ressemble beaucoup à ses grands frères et sœurs au niveau de son visage.

« -GRYFFONDOR ! »

Je vois les trumeaux qui font les pitres, mais qui accueillent avec plaisir leur sœur.

« -Vous avez bien essayé de faire comme les grands, mais faut croire qu'on est trop parfaits pour être imités ! »

Les tables des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles s'agitent, et la majorité des élèves rit. En revanche,les Serpentards sont de marbre. Les professeurs ont un regard indulgent et arborent pour la plupart un sourire amusé. Kenneth Towler, notamment, paraît ravi de cette distraction. Il secoue la tête en souriant, puis reprend :

« -Bien, donc : Weasley, Alix. »

Effleurant à peine la tête de la jeune fille, le choixpeau lance un « Gryffondor ! » bien sonore. Je souris et me remémore le schéma que m'a fait Nevra. Maintenant qu'Alix et Alice sont à Gryffondor, ça fait… neuf, dix Weasley chez les rouges et or ?

« -Weasley-Granger, Laura»

La jeune fille s'assied sur le tabouret, souriante. Elle paraît très détendue, sûre d'elle. Comme si elle ne faisait pas grand cas de cette histoire de maison. Etrange. Être dans l'un ou l'autre maison semble conditionner beaucoup de choses, pourtant. Comment peut-elle paraître si distante de la situation ? Le Choixpeau se pose sur sa tête. Je ne peux pas voir le visage de Laura, mais je serais prêt à parier qu'elle sourit toujours autant.

« -Serdaigle ! »

Je compte les têtes autour de moi. Plus que deux premières années à répartir et ce sera mon tour. Enfin, vous comprenez, c'est bien joli leur histoire, mais je commence à avoir un peu mal aux jambes : ça fait au moins quarante minutes que je suis debout à attendre qu'on m'appelle…

« -Zabini, Christopher »

« -Serpentard ! »

Le garçon se lève et rejoint la table des verts et argents, et d'après le pas pressé qu'il a adopté, il ne fait nul doute qu'il est content de sa répartition.

« -Chers élèves, votre attention s'il vous plaît. »

La femme qui vient de parler n'est plus toute jeune, et à son ton et à son attitude, il m'est aisé de comprendre qu'il s'agit de Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. Je suppose qu'elle va parler de moi…

« -Comme certains l'auront remarqué, il reste un élève à répartir… »

Et me voilà fixé par pratiquement tous les élèves de la salle. Je prends automatiquement mon air impassible et reste immobile. Hors de question que je ne fasse ne serait-ce que ciller des yeux.

« -… Volodia Krum nous viens de Durmstang et poursuivra sa scolarité ici, en cinquième année. »

Quelques regards se font plus insistants et j'entends qu'on murmure une fois de plus le nom de mon père. Je ne peux jamais quasiment y échapper de toute façon… C'est toujours pareil « Volodia _Krum_? Comme l'ex-champion de quidditch? Oui, mais ils ne se ressemblent pas pourtant… ». Au secours.


	9. Neuvième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur Ginny et Padma au tout début de leur relation, et sur Ginny en général.

Bonne lecture.

**Neuvième**

« -Marc… Sois gentil et laisse-moi en paix. La journée a été éreintante et je suis fatiguée. »

Le pire, c'est que je ne mens même pas. Ce travail est épuisant. Assez passionnant, mais réellement épuisant. Je veux dire, j'aime mon « métier », et généralement je prends du plaisir à travailler. Mais « travailler sur la construction des stades de quidditch à travers le monde et être envoyé en mission dans des endroits où la magie est inutilisable », c'est un métier éreintant. J'ai l'impression que ça l'est de plus en plus, ces temps-ci. Peut-être que c'est juste moi qui refuse de m'épuiser inutilement.

« -Céleste m'a dit de veiller sur toi. Elle dit que tu en as besoin. »

Hum. Rappel à moi-même : dire à Céleste de se mêler de ses affaires. Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai parlé de Padma que je lui permets de s'introduire de cette façon dans ma vie privée. Ses conseils, oui, j'en veux bien. Son attitude bienveillante ? Qu'elle la garde pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Ecoute, Ginny, ce n'est pas en restant allongée sur ton lit que les choses iront mieux. Et tu as déjà dormi douze heures cette nuit et deux heures pendant la pause-déjeuner. Et tu n'as même pas mangé ! »

Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille deux secondes celui-là ! Bon, il ne me reste qu'à le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Je lâche un grognement mécontent. Peut-être que ça le fera partir. Mais j'en doute.

« -Le repas avait l'air mauvais. dis-je juste

-Ce n'est pas très adulte, Très Chère ! Il faut goûter pour savoir si l'on aime ou pas. Aller, lève-toi, tu auras bien le temps de dormir plus tard. »

Je ne réponds pas. Et vu ce qu'il vient de dire, je ne risque pas. Pourquoi Marc est presque toujours là quand je me souviens d'elle ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il m'appelle « Très Chère » comme elle l'a fait il y a tant d'années ?

_Elles se sont revues quatre fois depuis la fameuse soirée. Mais toujours en présence d'autres personnes. Deux fois avec Hermione, dont une où elle était accompagnée de son mari, une fois avec des amis de Padma, une fois avec des amis de Ginny. _

_Pratiquement à chaque fois des rencontres fortuites. Pratiquement car « Ron trouve qu'il ne te voie plus aussi souvent maintenant que tu as une chambre sur le campus. Ça t'intéresserait de venir avec nous faire une petite balade ce midi ? Oh, et il y aura aussi Padma Patil, une de mes camarades de classe. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »_

_Ginny voyait mal comment elle aurait pu être dérangée par Padma. Aussi, elle n'avait aucune raison de dire non à Hermione et elle avait accepté avec plaisir l'offre de son aînée. Hermione les avait emmenés (comprenez transplanés) au bord d'un lac. Ou d'un étang, peut-être. Ginny n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était que Ron était d'humeur enjôleuse et qu'il distrayait assez Hermione pour que Padma et la rousse puissent parler librement. Ou plutôt **flirter** librement. Cependant, elles présentèrent plus tard leur discussion autrement._

_« -Nous avons fait plus ample connaissance. »_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Juste une demi-vérité. Mais Ginny se voyait mal avouer à Hermione et Ron qu'elle avait passé deux heures à draguer plus ou moins honteusement Padma et ce, avec un certain succès. C'était un succès tout relatif, cela dit : devant l'inculture de la rousse en matière de cuisine indienne, la brune s'était indignée et avait promis de corriger cette monumentale erreur. Autrement dit, elles étaient destinées à se revoir un jour ou l'autre. Malheureusement, Ginevra Weasley n'était pas vraiment connue pour sa patience. Ainsi, elles s'étaient revues une semaine plus tard._

_« -Padma ! Quelle surprise ! Tu viens souvent ici ? Et tu ne devrais pas être en train de réviser le DS d'Arithmancie que tu as demain ? »_

_L'intéressée avait levé les yeux vers la rouquine. Elles étaient sur le toit d'un des bâtiments de l'université. Le vieux bâtiment avait autrefois accueilli les cours de Divination. Aujourd'hui, seuls les étudiants ayant des options de langues anciennes (ce qui comprenait notamment l'étude des runes) remplissaient les salles de classe. En vérité, le bâtiment était bien trop petit pour accueillir quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_« -Je viens tous les jours ici. À cette heure précise. Et le lieu est assez peu fréquenté pour que cette rencontre ne soit pas un hasard. Je me demande si je dois trouver plutôt mignon ou plutôt effrayant le fait que tu aies pris connaissance de mon emploi du temps…_

_-Euh… »_

_Certes, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle. Elle avait été… eh bien, tout sauf subtile. Mais après tout comme le pensait la rousse : « c'est la faute de cette espèce d'indienne ! Elle est bien trop jolie et ça me rend stupide ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute avec elle ! ». D'ailleurs, il fallait bien admettre que le comportement de Ginny en présence de Padma reflétait pour le moins cette impression. _

_« -Pour la discrétion, on repassera… Je suis découverte !_

_-Oh, en même temps, tu n'as pas atteint le niveau de ton frère. Il est tout sauf subtile. Et il peut être vraiment flippant. Je me souviens encore de la façon dont il a invité Fleur Delacour au bal de noël en quatrième année._

_-Hum, tant que je n'atteins pas mon frère, tout va bien !_

_-Fais attention, quand même. Tu n'en es vraiment pas loin. _

_-Mais ce que tu es dure par Merlin ! Et puis deux places pour le concert d'après-match de la finale de la coupe nationale, ça en jette un peu plus qu'une invitation à un bal à Poudlard ! Et j'ai eu des places VIP en plus. »_

_Là, Padma avait semblée déconcertée. Très surprise. Il y avait de quoi, cela dit. Les concerts d'après-match étaient une invention récente datant de la fin de la guerre. La formule avait reçu tant de succès que cela s'était généralisé. Malgré tout, cela restait assez cher. Pour un match normal de la Coupe Nationale, il fallait compter entre cent et deux cents gallions. Les demi-finales coûtaient jusqu'à trois cents gallions. L'indienne ignorait le prix d'une place pour le concert suivant la finale. Mais si c'était en place VIP, cela devait tourner autour de quatre cents gallions, peut-être plus. Et les Weasley (même s'ils avaient reçu une importante somme d'argent de la part du Ministère de la Magie pour services rendus durant la guerre) n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur richesse. L'idée que Ginny, encore étudiante, ait dépensé près de huit cents gallions pour un flirt était proprement effrayante._

_« -Mais je dois être honnête : j'ai eu ces places car mon père et trois de mes frères travaillent pour le Ministère. Pour être même très honnête, je n'ai payé que dix gallions. J'ai offert à mon frère Percy un jouet pour son fils afin qu'il m'aide et j'ai parié avec mon père que les prochains à avoir un enfant seraient Georges et Angelina. Je crois que si je n'avais pas parié avec lui, il ne m'aurait pas donné cette place d'aussi bon cœur. À mon avis, je vais perdre. Oh, et j'ai soudoyé pour deux gallions un de tes camarades de classe afin d'avoir ton emploi du temps. »_

_Padma secoua la tête, finalement plus amusée que contrariée. Voilà qui était nettement plus rassurant. Surtout avec le ton badin que Ginny employait._

_« -Quelle machination diabolique ! commenta-t-elle, souriante_

_-Et tout ça tombe à l'eau car tu n'accepteras pas._

_-Qui t'as dit que je dirais non ?_

_-Tu n'as pas dit oui._

_-Mais enfin, mets-toi à ma place ! Tu as **soudoyé** quelqu'un pour avoir mon **emploi du temps **! _

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Laisse-moi t'offrir un café pour me faire pardonner. Et puis comme ça, j'aurais le temps de mettre au point un discours où je te présenterais des excuses potables. Je connais un petit café sympa dans le Londres Moldu qui conviendrait parfaitement. Et puis, nous ne sommes peut-être qu'en octobre, mais je trouve qu'il fait bien froid ! Tu ne penses pas ? »_

_Un léger sourire était apparu sur le visage de Padma alors qu'elle acceptait._

_« -Non, sérieusement, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ce serveur. Il est poli, parle sur un registre presque soutenu et est à peu près bien habillé. »_

_Ginny se fit la réflexion que si c'était des « qualités » que Padma appréciait, alors il faudrait qu'elle fasse particulièrement attention à son apparence et à ses manières. _

_« -Il me regarde comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. _

_-Il te lance un appel, c'est différent._

_-Qu'il aille voir ailleurs ! À moins qu'il ne change de sexe, il ne m'intéresse pas ! »_

_Bon, pour les manières, on repassera. De toute façon, Ginny était trop habituée à dire les choses comme elles les ressentaient pour changer vraiment. _

_«-Et s'il te donne son… numéro de téléphone ?_

_-Je lui dis qu'il n'est vraiment pas mon genre et que j'ai autre chose à faire que de me coltiner un imbécile comme lui. »_

_Vraiment, il fallait que Ginny apprenne à penser avant de parler. Et elle devait bien admettre que l'homme ne paraissait pas si bête que ça, mais il venait de jeter un regard à Padma, et… Si ce serveur de pacotille pensait pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'approcher l'indienne alors que Ginny (qui réfléchissait depuis un mois à comment obtenir les faveurs de la jeune femme) se trouvait dans les parages, mais alors là… !_

_« -Et s'il **me** donne son numéro de « téléphone » ? _

_-Je lui jette un sort avant qu'il puisse le faire, bien sûr. »_

_Merlin. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire ça tout haut ?_

_« -Et si j'avais envie d'avoir son numéro ? »_

_Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Ginny. Elle avait vaguement conscience dans un coin de son esprit que vu le ton moqueur de la jeune femme, Padma ne faisait que la taquiner, malheureusement, elle réagit instinctivement à cette idée. Imaginer que ce stupide serveur parvienne en quelques minutes à intéresser Padma alors qu'elle s'y employait depuis un mois ? Inconcevable. _

_« -J'inviterais Harry à ce concert. Et je menacerais ce serveur. Ou je le soudoierais. Ou les deux. »_

_Padma éclata de rire. Certes, elle avait conscience qu'étant donné sa relation actuelle avec Ginny, la réaction était proprement disproportionnée, et même inquiétante, mais l'air indigné de la rousse était réellement comique. Et si la possessivité de l'autre jeune femme était un brin agaçante, elle trouvait ça plus mignon qu'autre chose. Et elle commençait à penser que Ginny ressemblait beaucoup à Ron._

_« -Ce n'est pas très adulte Très Chère. »_

_À cet instant, l'indienne rayonnait (elle venait de comprendre comment Hermione faisait pour supporter l'attitude possessive et maladroite de Ron, aussi). Elle était détendue et se sentait bien. Et à vrai dire, c'était tout ce que Ginny voulait. Padma lui semblait si épanouie, ainsi, si souriante…_

Aujourd'hui une autre femme fait sourire Padma. Enfin, je suppose. Padma n'a pas été à Serdaigle pour rien, et elle a sûrement trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Et puis elle s'est mariée. Je suis prête à parier 100 gallions avec moi-même que Padma est toujours avec cette femme. Peut-être même qu'elle a des enfants. Quoique. De toute façon, je peux bien parier 100 autres gallions avec moi-même qu'elle n'en a pas.

« -Tu vas bouger Ginny, oui ? Je m'inquiète, tu sais. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'une fatigue constante et une envie de dormir permanente peut être un signe de dépression profonde. Et à vrai dire, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. L'autre jour dans la piscine… Merlin, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste ! Ou peut-être, mais il y avait une raison évidente, alors que là, je ne vois pas. »

Il met de plus en plus de temps à abandonner ces temps-ci. Il devient plus coriace. Et puis dans ces moments-là, il ne sourit plus. Il paraît plus adulte. Moins enfant. J'aime bien quand il fait le clown. Il me détend. Et puis, je l'envie un peu. J'aimais bien quand j'étais un peu gamine, à une époque. En fait, il me rappelle ma relation avec Padma. Il me rappelle moi avant. Notamment au début de ma relation avec Padma. Quand il est arrivé il y a six ans, il me rappelait des bons souvenirs, sans plus. Mais avec le temps qui passe, aux souvenirs se sont ajoutés les remords, les regrets, et ma douleur. Cependant, jusqu'à présent, c'était assez rare. Une fois par mois, pas plus. Mais depuis l'annonce de notre retour, tout s'est exacerbé, et je suis submergée par tout ça.

« -Ginny, mais tu vas me répondre, oui ou non ! J'en ai marre que tu m'ignores ! »

Il me secoue l'épaule. Je grogne.

« -Si tu ne veux pas te lever, au moins mets-toi sur le dos que je voie ton visage quand je te parle ! »

Je soupire et me retourne sur le dos. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il secoue la tête.

« -Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ! Tu devrais être contente ! On rentre bientôt chez nous, tu devrais être heureuse ! On va revoir nos familles, nos amis… Et puis… »

Il s'arrête. Je crois que mon regard le met mal à l'aise. Tant mieux, c'est le but. Il ne se rend pas compte des inepties qu'il dit. Je comprends très bien son point de vue. Simplement, il est très éloigné du mien. Vu son air, je pense qu'il en prend conscience. Bon, il a visiblement décidé de ne pas me laisser tranquille, alors autant lui expliquer.

« -Marc, sur trente-cinq ans de vie (presque trente-six, je sais) j'ai passé seulement vingt-et-un ans en Angleterre. Et c'était il y a quinze ans. Tu sais, franchement, passé le moment « oh, c'est super, je rentre », je me demande si c'est vraiment bien de rentrer. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu mes « amis ». Ils ont changé, vieilli, moi aussi. La plupart sont mariés. Beaucoup ont des enfants. Je crois qu'au dernier compte, j'ai 23 neveux et nièces. 26 si on compte les enfants de Harry. Je veux dire… Est-ce que c'est encore chez moi ? Est-ce que je peux encore dire que ces gens sont mes amis, que je les connais ? Et puis, est-ce que je serais heureuse en rentrant ? Je suis bien en mission, loin d'eux. C'est vrai que l'idée de me déplacer tous les deux ans me dérange, car je n'ai du coup pas de cercle d'amis fixe. Mais en même temps, revenir… Est-ce que je serais mieux qu'ici ? »

Je suis en train de craquer, je crois. Mais je n'en peux plus de me poser plein de questions. J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir ce qui m'attend, d'angoisser, d'être à deux doigts de pleurer la moitié de la journée. Je ne supporte plus de me faire des scénarios sur ce qui va se passer quand je rentrerais, la réaction de mes proches. Mais plus que tout, je ne supporte plus d'être complètement obsédée par ce que peut bien être devenu Padma. Soit je me remémore mes souvenirs d'elle et pleure sur ce qui aurait pu être si je n'étais pas partie, soit je pense à ce qu'elle est maintenant, au fait qu'une autre femme la rend heureuse (je ne peux même pas envisager qu'elle soit malheureuse). Ça me fait horriblement souffrir. Et je n'ose pas en parler. Parce que c'est ridicule.

« -Et donc tu passes ton temps à ruminer là-dessus ?

-Je…Oui, plus ou moins.

-Oh. »

Marc soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupire. Puis il inspire profondément et s'assoit sur le lit.

« -Ginny, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé tout de suite ? J'aurais pu t'aider… »

Parce que t'en parler m'aurait immanquablement renvoyé à Padma. J'ai déjà assez de mal à passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans penser à elle, alors te parler de mes angoisses…

« -Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai vu un psychomage à une époque, tu sais. Un peu avant ton arrivée.

-Je… Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu ne le veux pas... »

Mais déjà, Padma occupe tout mon esprit et je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler maintenant que j'ai commencé.

« -Je me sentais un peu mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. C'était à une période où je n'arrivais plus à combler ce vide. Oh, ce n'était pas grand chose, j'allais relativement bien. C'est juste que parfois, de temps en temps, je me sentais mal. Quand je n'étais pas sur les chantiers, que j'étais dans ma chambre, seule. Et puis un jour j'ai surpris une conversation entre ton prédécesseur et un inspecteur du Ministère venu nous donner une nouvelle mission. Il se demandait comment on faisait pour tenir aussi longtemps loin de nos familles. Il disait que lui il ne pourrait pas. Il se demandait si on voyait des psys ou quelque chose du genre. Mon collègue a dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, que ça allait très bien. Mais moi, ça m'a trotté dans la tête et puis finalement j'ai pris rendez-vous. J'ai fait tout un cheminement avec le psy en me demandant quand et pourquoi j'avais une sensation de manque ou qu'au contraire je n'en avais pas. Et là… J'ai repensé à Padma. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais passé sept ans à dénier son existence, à l'effacer de ma mémoire. Et là, tout m'est revenu d'un coup. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, sur le moment. Toute la douleur, tout ce que j'avais ressenti… Le sentiment de désespoir quand elle m'a écrit qu'elle s'était mariée. Le fait que j'avais lu ses lettres comme si c'était une simple connaissance de Poudlard dont je ne me souvenais pas très bien. Le fait qu'après ma première année, ses lettres n'avaient parlé pratiquement que de sa sœur, ou d'autres personnes qu'elle. Elle disait qu'elle allait bien, ou elle en était dans sa vie professionnelle… Et sur sa vie privée à elle, rien ou presque. Je sais que c'est car je n'ai pas répondu à sa première lettre qu'il en est ainsi, mais je n'avais pas la force de lui dire « félicitations pour ton mariage ! » alors que je maudissais sa femme. Donc, je me suis prêté au jeu. Moi aussi j'ai écrit des lettres sans intérêt, où je disais que j'allais bien. Des lettres où je parlais pour ne rien dire, juste pour écrire, pour fournir une réponse, par politesse. Tu sais, on a été autorisé à annoncer notre retour à nos proches il y a un mois… Je lui ai envoyé une lettre comme ça, vide de sens, juste pour l'informer que je rentrais. Genre « Ah, au fait, tant que j'y pense, je rentre bientôt ». Je crois même que c'est ce que j'ai écrit mot pour mot. Mais je me sens mal, tu comprends. Je… Je l'aimais tellement. Il m'arrive de me réveiller en sursaut et de me demander pourquoi j'ai accepté ce job. Si j'avais refusé, on serait peut-être encore ensemble. Peut-être qu'on aurait des enfants. Un chien ou un chat. Une petite maison avec un jardin. Une famille. Merlin, ça fait si mal !.. »

Marc est silencieux, et il ne m'a pas interrompu une seule fois, même lorsque je me suis mise à pleurer. Et maintenant, il me prend dans ses bras et me berce.

« -Chut, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… Tu pourrais aller voir de nouveau un psy. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Je suis là, maintenant. Ça ira. »

Je l'espère vraiment, que ça ira. Car si ça ne va pas, alors je n'aurais plus rien à faire que pleurer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de ce chapitre… La relation Padma-Ginny me paraît complètement surréaliste. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Dixième

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Dans ce chapitre, on assiste donc à la rentrée et la répartition de Volodia. C'est un chapitre un peu complexe, qui vise à introduire un maximum de personnages de second plan. En fait, je pense que les deux-trois prochains chapitres sur Volodia vont surtout consister à expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard lorsque l'on est de la maison Serpentard, et comment Volodia s'en sort en général.

Bonne lecture.

**Dixième**

« -Krum, Volodia. »

Gentil qui m'appelle de nouveau. Bon, ce chapeau ne doit pas être si terrible, après tout ! Je fais trois pas posés et m'assieds calmement sur ce stupide tabouret. Puis tout est noir.

_« -Ambition, beaucoup d'ambition. Intelligent avec ça. De la détermination. C'est tout vu._

_-Laissez-moi deviner… Vous êtes legilimens ?_

_-Pas exactement. Ecoute ma chanson et tu le sauras mieux._

_-Soit. Mais je ne suis pas ambitieux._

_-Si. Tu as une terrible envie de piétiner le rêve de ton père en devenant meilleur que pourrait l'être un simple joueur de quidditch. Et tu n'hésiterais pas à écraser le rêve d'autres personnes pour ce faire. Et bien que tu sois assez loyal, il n'y aucun doute que tu as ta place dans la Maison SERPENTARD ! »_

Je me relève, impassible alors qu'on retire le choixpeau de ma tête et que des applaudissements se font entendre. Je rejoins la table des verts et argent avec assurance, sans sourire, mais sans non plus paraître déçu. Se montrer froid est parfois tellement amusant ! Je dévisage mes nouveaux camarades de maisons, et remarque que certains d'entre eux me font signe de les rejoindre. Je m'assois donc à leurs côtés, évitant ainsi la compagnie des premières années.

« -Krum, bienvenue chez toi ! me lance une fille aux cheveux blond foncé»

La fille qui vient de parler se met à sourire. J'accroche son regard. Ses yeux sont brun-fauve. Etonnant. Mais très joli. Je lui rends son sourire puis m'adresse aux gens proches.

« -Merci. Et vous êtes ?

-Ellen Joan Ashwell. me répond ma première interlocutrice

-Lucas Remy Peyton.

-Reese Gregory Crabbe.

-Reese Vincent Goyle. »

Je les observe tour à tour. Lucas a des cheveux châtain et bouclés, Reese Gregory est une fille… ? Enfin, elle porte l'uniforme des filles. Cheveux noirs, mi-longs mâchoire carrée. Et l'autre Reese… Il plairait beaucoup à Durmstang, je pense. Cheveux courts, un début de barbe (je me demande quel âge il a…), des yeux scrutateurs, et des épaules larges.

« -Volodia Venceslas Krum. Vous êtes en quelle année ?

-Tous en cinquième, comme toi. C'est pour ça que l'on t'a proposé de venir avec nous… me répondit Ellen

-Merci, je crois que la compagnie des premières années m'aurait un peu énervé.

-Laisse, on comprend. Fit Reese Vincent »

Mais Reese Gregory nous fait signe de nous taire, agacée. Je tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regarde. Ah, oui, le discours de la directrice… Bon, en fait, elle explique le fonctionnement de Poudlard, ce qui me serait très utile si Nevra ne m'avait pas déjà tout expliqué (à part cette histoire de répartition où elle n'a rien voulu me dire).

« -Mais c'est tous les ans la même histoire, on le sait déjà, veille peau !

-Ouais, qu'elle se taise, cette gryffondor, qu'on puisse manger ! »

Je me retourne. Ce sont des serpentards qui doivent être en sixième ou septième année qui parlent ainsi. Et vu la hauteur à laquelle ils parlent, McGonagall doit les entendre… Et pourtant elle ne dit rien ? en revanche, ce n'est pas le cas des gryffondors à l'autre bout de la salle qui répliquent vertement. D'accord. Guerre entre les maisons. Nevra m'en a parlé. Nevra ! Justement, je la vois, elle est de ceux qui répondent aux provocations de mes camarades. Nos regards se croisent. Elle est en colère, pas de doute. Merlin, sauvez-moi. Je veux bien retourner à Durmstang. Quoique… en fait, non, même si je dois affronter Nevra, je préfère rester ici.

« -… Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne année, et… Bon Appétit ! »

Les plats apparaissent devant nous, m'interrompant dans mes pensées. Mmmm… Mais c'est que ça a l'air très bon tout ça !

« -Volodia, c'est normal que Nevra Patil te lance des regards noirs ? m'interroge soudainement Lucas

-Nous sommes cousins germains et j'habite chez elle… Je pense qu'elle n'est pas ravie de me voir à Serpentard.

-Vous êtes cousins ?

-Oui, ma mère et la sienne sont sœurs.

-C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez un peu, au niveau du visage. commenta Reese Vincent

-Mais elle est rousse et toi t'es plutôt aile de corbeau.

-Avec les parents que j'ai, je me vois mal avoir des cheveux roux…

-C'est vrai. Tu me passes le poulet s'il te plaît ?

-Tiens. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'interroge, d'un ton neutre :

« -Quel est ce plat? »

Je désigne une forme verte et blanche non identifiée. Je dirais que c'est des épinards à la crème, mais je ne sais pas trop…

« -Epinards, petit pois, haricots verts, courgettes et crème. Et du poivron vert aussi je crois. me répond Reese Gregory

-Je te conseille d'en manger. Ça montrera aux gens que tu aimes ta maison. C'est le plat non-officiel de bienvenue de Serpentard. D'après ce que racontent nos légendes, il a été mis au point par un parent de Salazar.»

Ellen jette un coup d'œil vers les sixièmes et septièmes années, puis ajoute précipitamment :

« -Tu en sauras plus bientôt. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Déjà, cette histoire de plat de bienvenue (sérieux, cette…mixture n'a pas l'air très comestible) et d'un coup, mes quatre interlocuteurs se plongent dans un silence religieux. Puis, il se remettent à parler entre eux, m'ignorant superbement. D'accord, là, je ne comprend plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

Alors que j'entends murmurer, je tourne la tête vers les sixièmes et septièmes années. Trois d'entre eux me fixent. Je me demande depuis quand ils m'observent ainsi. Je croise le regard d'un garçon aux yeux verts.

« -Il ne ressemble pas à Viktor Krum. Regarde comme il est fin. A tous les coups c'est un pleurnichard. Il ne tiendra pas si on fait ça.

-On ne peut pas le traiter comme un première année non plus…

-Fermez-là ! Il pourrait nous entendre ! »

Le garçon aux yeux verts détourne les yeux vers les serpentards qui parlaient. J'ai peur de comprendre… Du bizutage ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre et puis ça expliquerait cette histoire de plat qui est tout juste mangeable. Mais il y a des lois qui interdisent le bizutage, non ? Poudlard est l'école la plus renommée d'Angleterre, il ne devrait pas y avoir de telles pratiques… A moins que je me trompe, mais je vois mal ce que ça peut être d'autre.

« -Chers élèves, je constate que la plupart d'entre vous ont fini leur repas… »

C'est vrai qu'à la table des verts et argents, je ne vois plus que quelques personnes encore en train de manger. Même chose pour les autres tables. Mes camarades de maison recommencent à chahuter, et alors que les gryffondors s'énervent contre eux, je tente d'accrocher le regard de Nevra. Elle refuse toujours de me regarder. Dire que ses yeux sont fuyants est un euphémisme. Je soupire doucement et cherche les trumeaux. Ils écoutent religieusement McGonagall. Tiens, c'est surprenant, je croyais qu'ils étaient du genre trouble-fêtes.

J'observe ensuite les tables de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Amélia me fait un signe de la main et me sourit, formulant silencieusement les mots « Bonne Chance ». Elle est gentille, elle ! Pas comme Nevra…

« -Et c'est sur ces mots que je conclus ce discours de début d'année, bonne soirée à tous. »

Hein ? J'ai raté le discours ? Ça ne fait pas très sérieux pour un premier jour, tout ça…

« -Les premières années, je suis préfet, je vous amène à la salle commune, suivez-moi … »

Le garçon aux yeux verts est donc un préfet. Lui et une fille brune rassemblent les plus jeunes des serpentards. Indécis, j'hésite à suivre Ellen, Lucas et les deux Reese ou au contraire aller avec les premières années. La fille brune (sûrement l'autre préfète de Serpentard) m'interpelle alors, remarquant probablement mon trouble.

« -Krum, viens avec nous ! »

Je me dirige donc lentement vers eux. Il faut que je garde un air impassible. Froid. Mais pas hautain, surtout. Dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas Reese (la fille), et nous nous percutons.

« -Aïe !

-Désolé, tu vas bien ?

-Purifier l'âme corrompue.

-Pardon ? »

Mais déjà elle s'éloigne. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, le garçon aux yeux verts s'approchant pour me parler.

« -Je suis Léopold Marcus Flint. Ce sera Flint pour toi. Je suis en septième année et préfet en chef. Et accessoirement, je vais t'expliquer quelques petites choses qui vont t'être utiles…

-Volodia Venceslas Krum. Merci ?

-Ce n'est ni rien ni fait avec plaisir. Ne me remercie pas.

-Quelle froideur ! »

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur puis me dévisage.

« -No comment.»

Hum… Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort sur l'air froid. Ou pas. De toute façon, il est un peu trop tard pour s'en préoccuper : maintenant que je me suis montré avec mon expression indifférente, je continue avec. Après tout, mieux vaut trop que pas assez, non ?

« -Bien, pour commencer, je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions maintenant, et si tu m'interromps, je te le ferais regretter. Compris ? »

Et si je joue à l'insolent et que je lui demande de répéter? Ça serait marrant, ça, tiens. Mais ça casserait mon image de froideur. Et je doute que le contrarier soit recommandé vu le regard qu'il darde sur moi. Dommage. J'hoche donc mécaniquement la tête et l'enjoins à poursuivre.

«-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous sommes une maison… Atypique. Tu entres en cinquième année, alors nous avons décidé que tu auras un traitement spécial. Comprends bien que tu auras moins droit à l'erreur que les premières années. Nous serons moins indulgents, plus durs. Mais tu seras plus considéré qu'eux, plus respecté. Ça prendra du temps, mais tu pourrais bien devenir second de ta promotion. »

Second? Moins indulgents? Traitement _spécial_? Merlin, cela ne me dit rien de bon. Ou si, ça me dit que j'ai été réparti dans une maison étrange, « atypique » comme il dit. Et que les préfets de Serpentard (Flint, du moins) parlent par énigmes.

« -Notre salle commune est la plus grande du château. »

Euh… En quoi est-ce utile de savoir cela? Et en quoi est-ce que cela a en rapport avec ce qu'il disait précédemment?

« -Si on compte les dortoirs, le domaine de Poudlard accordé aux Serpentards s'étend sur plus d'un quart des égouts du château. En contrepartie, il y fait souvent très froid.»

Super. Mais quel est l'intérêt de me parler de cela, franchement? Tiens, il s'arrête de parler. Et de marcher aussi.

« -Je sais que cette information est plus ou moins inutile. Mais je trouve ça intéressant. Surtout si on sait que la salle commune des Gryffondors est bien plus petite que la nôtre. Mais qu'il y fait chaud. Même l'architecture de Poudlard nous oppose à eux. »

Je vais devoir mener la guerre aux Gryffondors, donc? Ça promet… Remarque, Nevra m'a superbement ignoré pendant le repas. Mais tout de même ! Nous sommes cousins ! Et elle est plus ou moins mon seul repère.

« -Dans le train, tu étais avec des Gryffondors. Et un Pouffsouffle. La Serdaigle ne compte pas. Mais tu étais avec des _Weasley_. »

Oh non… Il va en plus falloir que je haïsse les Weasley si je suis à Serpentard ? Quoique, après tout, à part les trumeaux et William, je n'en connais pas d'autre, et même si les trumeaux ont l'air sympas, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de les ignorer. Attendez… Il inclut Nevra dans les Weasley, là ! Je vais pour répondre, mais me rappelle à temps que je ne dois pas l'interrompre. Il me fixe d'ailleurs de ses yeux verts, comprenant probablement que je veux protester. Son regard se fait dur et il me plaque violemment contre le mur.

« -Alors que ce soit bien clair Krum, il est hors de question que ça se reproduise en public. Tu fais ce que tu veux en privé, mais si jamais tu oses te montrer amical envers un Gryffondor dans un lieu comme la Grande Salle, tu le regretteras, crois-moi.»

J'ai envie de le frapper. Il me fait peur, mais j'ai vraiment envie de le frapper. Ou alors lui cracher au visage un « Sinon quoi ? », en espérant que ma voix soit aussi menaçante que la sienne. Mais cela ne servirait qu'à rendre Flint plus agressif encore. Et j'ai dans l'idée que l'énerver m'apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. N'empêche, il faut que je réponde quelque chose. Si je ne réagis pas, je risque de passer pour une « tapette ». Je n'aime pas le terme, mais je ne crois pas qu'il en existe d'autre vraiment approprié. Peut-être « chiffe molle ». Mais c'est assez vulgaire. Hum. J'ai du mal à me retenir de sourire : je suis en train de me demander quel terme est correct alors que je devrais chercher à répondre quelque chose d'intelligent. Bon. Parler de Durmstang ? Non, la référence ne tient pas. Il me reste ces histoires de sang.

« -Je suis un sang pur. Je sais ce qui est dans mon intérêt. »

Soutenir son regard encore quelques secondes. Il me fait mal, à force, cet imbécile. Mais cet immonde crapaud va me lâcher à la fin ? Oups. Je recommence à insulter les gens en pensée. Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il était légilimens. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne l'est pas. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas ces insultes, c'est juste un automatisme de défense.

« -Sang pur, hein ? Je me demande à quel point. »

Tu peux savoir avec qui je me promène, mais pas à quel point mon sang est pur. Tss… Tes sources ne sont donc utiles qu'à Poudlard ? Et si tu pouvais me lâcher, aussi, espèce de scrout-à-pétard baveux?

« -Il y a un sang-mêlé à la quatrième génération en arrière côté maternel, si tu veux tout savoir. Et côté paternel… Dois-je vraiment préciser ? »

Enfin, il me relâche. Il faut bien dire qu'avec les origines de mon père, j'arrive à imposer un minimum de respect. Même si je trouve ça un peu bête, je suis fier d'être un sang pur. Ça a quelques avantages non négligeables. Mais aussi des inconvénients. Je ne suis toujours pas à l'abri d'un quelconque mariage arrangé, même si je sais que ma mère (et de façon plus partielle mon père) y sont opposés.

« -C'est correct. »

J'ai envie de dire quelque chose qui le vexerait sûrement. Parce qu'on a beau dire, certains des Weasley sont également des Sang purs. Les enfants de Bill et Fleur (enfin, si on considère qu'une Vélane est de sang-pur), de Georges et Angelina et de Percy et Prune, notamment. Merci Nevra pour ces renseignements. D'ailleurs, si le père de Nevra est un Weasley, elle-même est une sang-pur.

« -Et ton père est assez célèbre. Il était bon attrapeur, en son temps. »

Il l'est toujours, même s'il est un peu rouillé. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a fait honneur à la Bulgarie, puis à la Roumanie quand il jouait chez eux. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu continuer.

« -Tu joues au Quidditch aussi, je suppose… Tu es bon ?

-Je ne pratique pas. »

Visiblement, je l'ai surpris. Ça lui apprendra à penser que tout le monde fait comme ses parents. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas un joueur anglais qui s'appelait Flint ? Si. Marcus Flint, batteur. Comme quoi, l'obsession de mon père sur le quidditch peut se révéler utile, parfois. Marcus Flint, donc. Et mon guide a pour deuxième prénom Marcus. Ils sont forcément parents. Peut-être même que c'est son père.

« -Et toi ? Tu joues ? Tu as Marcus Flint dans ta famille après tout.

-Je suis poursuiveur dans notre équipe senior.

-Equipe senior ?

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu es nouveau… Il y a deux équipes de quidditch par maison. Une « junior » pour les quatrièmes années et moins et une « senior » pour les cinquièmes années et plus. Il arrive aussi qu'on prenne dans l'équipe senior des élèves qui sont en quatrième année ou moins, mais c'est assez rare.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule équipe…

-Originellement, oui, mais avec le baby boum et le pid d'immigration suite à la dernière guerre, les effectifs de Poudlard ont augmenté. »

Je paris que la famille Weasley y est pour quelque chose… C'est incroyable, tout de même, le nombre d'enfants qu'ils ont engendré en quinze ans !

« -Nous sommes arrivés. A l'autre bout du couloir, il y a les salles de potions. Par-là, les cachots. Et notre salle commune. Finit-il en désignant… un mur. »

Je veux bien croire que les Serpentards sont tordus, machiavéliques ou je ne sais quoi, mais je pense qu'on pourrait aussi ajouter qu'ils sont cinglés. Un mur ? Sérieusement ? C'est ça qui donner accès à la salle commune des Serpentards ? C'est d'un lugubre !

«-Visiblement, Angy et les premières années ont fini… A ton tour. »

A mon tour de quoi ? De quoi il parle ? Oh non, ça y est, je panique. Sueur froide. Je suis peut-être un peu trop « peureux », mais il faut admettre que « à ton tour », ça file quand même un peu la chair de poule, surtout dans un lieu pareil. C'est d'un sinistre ces sous-sols !

« -L'épreuve est simple. Si tu échoues, tu ne rentres pas.

-Vous laissez des premières années seuls pour leur première nuit à Poudlard ?

-Non. Ils passent l'épreuve tous ensemble. Je crois qu'il n'y a eu qu'une ou deux fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard où des élèves sont restés dehors. Et généralement, on préfère les priver de leurs affaires plutôt que de les empêcher de rentrer. En revanche, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous serons moins indulgents pour toi. En fait, il est peu probable que tu puisses rentrer ce soir… »

Il se remet à parler par énigmes. Enfin, non, j'ai compris cette fois. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la nature de cette « épreuve ». En même temps, si des premières années parviennent à passer le test… Mais il a dit que j'avais peu de chances de réussir. Ah, oui, c'est vrai « Traitement spécial ». Magnifique.

« -Tu as étudié les langues anciennes, à Durmstang ?

-Un peu. »

J'ai fait du latin les trois premières années, puis j'ai arrêté. Ça m'énervait, en fait. Et puis cela ne m'était pas très utile, et arrêter allégeait mon emploi du temps.

« -J'espère qu'il t'en reste quelque chose. Tu as une minute pour me traduire ceci . »

Il me tend un morceau de papier. Je le déplie. « Lustrare Animem Corrumpi ». Du latin, c'est déjà ça.

« -Si je ne trouve pas ?

-Actuellement, c'est le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune. Si tu ne trouves pas, je change le mot de passe et je te laisse là. Dépêche-toi, il ne te reste plus que trente secondes. »

Ok. Animem, c'est l'esprit, l'âme au… Génitif ? Non, accusatif. Je crois. Lustrare… la terminaison –are c'est pour les verbes à l'infinitif. Corrumpi ? I. I, c'est génitif. Ou pas. J'en sais rien en fait ! Lustrare esprit/âme Corrumpi ? Attendez… Reese Grégory me disait quelque chose tout à l'heure !

« -Dix secondes.

-Purifier l'âme corrompue. »

Il est étonné. Faut dire que c'était quand même difficile comme énigme. J'ai une dette envers Reese, maintenant. Mais de toute façon, je préfère lui devoir un service que passer une nuit ici, tout seul. En plus, il fait froid.

« -Impressionnant. Viens. »

Il se place bien en face du mur et donne d'une voix forte le mot de passe. De ce fait, le mur bascule, laissant entrevoir une grande pièce où traînent quelques élèves. Dont le groupe qui m'accueilli tout à l'heure après la répartition. Reese Grégory hoche la tête avec un sourire. Flint se dirige vers ce qui doit être des septièmes années, après m'avoir adressé un discret « Bienvenue chez les Serpentards. ». Je rejoins donc quant à moi Ellen, Lucas et les deux Reese.

« -Bienvenue chez toi, enfant de Salazard ! me lance Ellen en souriant

-Yep, c'est sympa d'avoir des gens nouveaux par ici !

-Ree-G, tu penses que porter le vert et argent lui ira ?

-Mais bien sûr, Ree-V, ça lui ira à merveille. »

Les deux Reese se font donc appeler Ree-V et Ree-G. Ree-G étant la fille, et celle à qui je dois un service.

« -Sérieusement, Volodia, ça va, Flint ne t'as pas trop traumatisé ? questionne à voix basse la blonde du groupe

-Non. J'ai connu le même genre de chose à Durmstang.

-Bien. Puisque nous savons maintenant que tu as passé avec succès ton épreuve, je propose d'aller se coucher… Les Septièmes années nous regardent d'un mauvais œil. Bonsoir les garçons.»

Sa remarque coupe court à la discussion, et je suis Lucas et Ree-V.

« -Notre dortoir est juste en face de celui des filles. Et contrairement aux Gryffondors, nous n'avons pas de sorts empêchant nous empêchant d'aller dans leur dortoir…m'apprend Lucas, souriant de façon suggestive

-Pourquoi en ont-ils ?

-Plutôt pourquoi nous n'en avons pas. La plupart des Serpentards sont des sangs purs. Mettre de tels sorts insulte notre sens de la politesse et de la galanterie. Dans les faits, c'est surtout pour permettre aux futurs fiancés de se retrouver… Et si jamais tu n'es pas fiancé, tu peux toujours te trouver une copine et la voir n'importe où… Et n'importe quand. »

D'accord, j'ai compris, Lucas est le pervers du groupe. Je dirais qu'Ellen est la leader. Les deux Reese doivent amuser la compagnie.

« -Ou alors, tu as fait un pacte avec ta fiancée, et alors là… Tu te trouves une copine. »

Je sens qu'il va vite devenir exaspérant. Ou alors il fait exprès d'être comme ça car c'est mon premier jour. Un autre test ? Je me demande si je préfèrerais que cela en soit un ou non.

« -Lucas, arrête un peu. On n'est pas tous autant obnubilés par la gent féminine que toi. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'Amadeo a horreur de t'entendre parler de ce genre de choses.

-Oui, bon… Mais faut bien que je lui explique comment ça marche !

-Volodia, tu as besoin qu'on t'explique quelque chose ?

-Non, ça ira, merci.

-Tu vois, il n'a pas besoin de tes explications plus que douteuses.

-Pfff… Rabat-joie. Grogne Lucas alors que nous entrons dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. »

La pièce est relativement grande. Sept grands lits à baldaquins sont disposés contre deux des murs. Je distingue une porte au fond à droite. Probablement la salle de bain. Quatre garçons sont en train de ranger leurs affaires personnelles dans des armoires. J'y pense, où sont mes bagages ?

« -Les mecs ! Voici Volodia Venceslas Krum ! »

Lucas a donc décidé de me présenter. L'un des quatre occupants de la chambre se retourne vers nous, visiblement agacé. Il secoue la tête de façon désapprobatrice alors qu'il dévisage le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Reese qui s'éloigne discrètement vers un des lits. Hum. Quelque chose me dit que Lucas et ce garçon à la chevelure blond cendré ne s'apprécient pas.

« -Amadeo Isiquiel Grey. Sang-pur. Pas comme certains…

-Amadeo, toujours aussi aimable. Mais tu sais que Krum est irréprochable sur ce point là. Toi, en revanche, ce métissage entre une latino et un vieux danois…

-Peyton, tu n'as aucune envie que j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher. Alors évite d'insulter mes parents.

-Tss… Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais ici… Retourne en Espagne ! Je veux bien supporter Livia, bien qu'elle soit très prude, mais toi… »

Amadeo paraît furieux. A l'évocation de cette jeune femme (je me demande qui ça peut bien être), il est devenu très rouge. J'espère que je ne vais pas assister à une bataille rangée. Je commence à en avoir marre de ces histoires de Serpentards. Je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Enfin, si, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique un peu comment ça marche ici, histoire que je ne gaffe pas. A Durmstang je connaissais tout le monde, c'était facile. Mais là… Je suis un peu perdu. En tout cas, il est clair qu'Amadeo et Lucas ne peuvent pas se voir. Et je pense qu'il vaut peut-être mieux éviter de parler de cette « Livia » à Amadeo. Merlin, Nevra ne m'avait pas parlé de tout ça. En même temps, Nevra est à Gryffondor. En attendant, le ton monte entre mes deux camarades de dortoirs. Ils sont près à en venir aux mains, je pense. Je ferais mieux de m'écarter.

« -Grey, Peyton, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtent soudain de s'invectiver. Amadeo devient livide, Lucas pâlit sensiblement. Je me retourne. Une jeune femme brune se tient là, poings sur les hanches, très visiblement énervée. Reese et les trois autres garçons du dortoir ne bougent plus.

« -Vous êtes muets ? Bon… (elle parcourt du regard le dortoir et tombe sur moi) Krum, que s'est-il passé ? »

Je crois qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Il faut que je réponde. Que faire ? Quoi que je réponde, je vais me mettre un des deux opposants à dos. Et d'un côté, je n'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec Lucas, mais après tout, dans cette situation, il me paraît que c'est lui le plus coupable.

« -Une histoire de pureté de sang et d'origines géographiques je crois…

-Tu crois ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à dire ? Vous êtes dans le même dortoir, tu es juste à côté d'eux et tu _crois_ ? »

D'accord, elle est autoritaire. Alors que faire ? Vérité ? Pas vérité ?

« -Amadeo a fait une remarque et Peyton l'a pris pour lui et a insulté ses parents. Intervint alors un de mes camarades

-Bien. Amadeo, qu'as-tu dit pour que Peyton pense que tu t'adressais à lui ?

-J'ai simplement mis en avant le fait que je suis un sang pur.

-Tu as dit « pas comme certains » ! Et tu m'as regardé en le disant ! Bien sûr que ça s'adressait à moi !

-Peyton, je t'ai autorisé à parler ?

-Non, mais c'est pas une femme qui va m'interdire de parler ! »

THAN.

Lucas ouvre de grands yeux, désorientés. Amadeo vient de lui envoyer son poing en pleine face. Même la fille autoritaire en reste scotchée. Et je ne parle pas des autres garçons. Reese a l'air d'un poisson rouge. Finalement, la fille se reprend en première.

« -Grey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Et toi, Peyton, aurais-tu oublié qui commande ici ?

-C'est pas parce que tu es la fille du directeur adjoint que tu dois te croire au-dessus des autres, Towler.

-Il t'a insulté, et a insulté toutes les femmes. Et ça fait cinq ans que j'ai envie de faire ça. »

Whoa, j'arrive juste le jour où il décide de passer à l'action ! C'est encore un test où je suis juste très malchanceux ?

THAN.

Lucas vient de frapper Amadeo. Cette fois, Towler réagit promptement. Elle sort sa baguette et lance un Incarcerem suivit d'un Silencio sur le garçon aux cheveux châtains, puis d'un coup de baguette, elle le fait léviter à un mètre cinquante du sol.

« -Je dois faire pareil avec toi, Grey, ou tu me suis gentiment ? »

Le garçon qui est intervenu tout à l'heure (un brun musclé, assez beau selon mes standards) se place devant Amadeo, s'interposant entre lui et la dénommée Towler.

« -Sois clémente. Lucas a insulté Livia. Il a dit, je cite « Je me la ferais bien, en plus, je suis sûr que ça lui plairait. »

-… »

Il y eut une minute de silence. Je ne me souviens pas que Lucas ait dis ça. Hum. De toute façon, j'étais en train de penser au fait que je suis complètement perdu ici, alors je ne faisais pas vraiment attention.

« -Peyton, tu peux être sûr que Salander sera ra-vi d'apprendre cela. Le premier jour en plus ! »

Mon dieu, cette Towler est tout simplement effrayante. Il y a vraiment un lien de parenté entre elle et le directeur adjoint ? Celui qui était chaleureux bien qu'un peu maladroit avec les premières années ? Que quelqu'un me réveille. C'est un mauvais rêve. Comment peut-on être aussi différent de ses parents ? Enfin, moi par exemple, si on regarde avec mon père… Mauvais exemple. Je suis l'exacte antithèse de mon père. Hum.

« -Amadeo, je laisse passer pour aujourd'hui. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, c'est clair ?

-Très clair. Merci, Taylor. »

Tiens, ils utilisent leurs prénoms cette fois. Décidément, il va vraiment falloir qu'on m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer. Cette journée est vraiment très étrange. Ce matin j'étais tout content, je me disais que Poudlard allait être génial. Résultat ? Je suis réparti dans une maison où on fait passer des « épreuves » (du bizutage si vous voulez mon avis), et si tu ne réussis pas tu restes dehors. Une maison où si les septièmes années te regardent bizarrement, tu dois te taire et aller dans ton dortoir. Une maison où les gens sont complètement obnubilés par la pureté du sang. Où parler à des Gryffondors, de surcroît des Weasley est prohibé. Ou les gens se crient dessus. Une maison où si les disputes durent trop longtemps, une fille effrayante arrive et règle le problème à coup d'Incarcerem. Une maison où l'on est tenu d'appeler les gens parfois par leurs patronymes et d'autres fois par leur prénoms (sans savoir quand il faut user de l'un ou de l'autre). Je tombe dans cette maison, et le premier soir, deux garçons se battent devant moi et l'un finit en retenue, l'autre aura probablement un œil au beurre noir. Et tout le monde semble trouver tout ça _normal_. J'admets que si on y réfléchit, Durmstang devrait être un peu compliqué à aborder pour quelqu'un qui y est nouveau, mais le premier jour nous est assigné un « parrain » qui nous explique **TOUT** le fonctionnement de l'école. Pas comme Flint qui n'a fait que m'embrouiller.

« -Krum, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Merlin, sauve-moi, la furie qui a saucissonné Lucas me parle. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien répondre ? La dernière fois, je me suis planté, et elle m'a crié dessus. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je suis même prêt à envoyer un regard suppliant au brun qui m'a sauvé la mise tout à l'heure. Je vais mourir !

« -Krum ? »

Je suis pitoyable, en fait, non ? Je ne vais quand même pas faire un regard suppliant pour si peu ! Attention à toi, Taylor Towler, car Volodia Venceslas Krum est de retour en mode « impassible et indifférent » !

« -Tout va bien. Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que L…Peyton aurait bien sa place à Durmstang. Il y serait comme un poisson dans l'eau, malheureusement. »

Et en plus, c'est vrai. Il faudrait juste qu'il évite d'insulter certaines filles, mais à ce petit détail près, il s'éclaterait là-bas, j'en suis sûr. Il est assez c** et machiste pour ça. Il devrait essayer de gagner un peu de muscle, quand même, dans son intérêt.

« -… Bien. »

Et elle s'en va avec Peyton. Eh bah ! C'était pas si difficile de lui parler, finalement. C'était même très simple. Il suffit juste d'appliquer le proverbe : l'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi (ou quelque chose du genre). Où Lucas est l'ennemi, et Taylor l'amie.

« -Ça n'a pas l'air très sympa, ton ancien établissement. finit par dire le brun musclé

-Ça dépend d'avec qui tu traînes. Et de qui tu es.

-Un peu comme ici, en somme. fit un autre garçon, souriant. »

Cela eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère, et nous nous mîmes à rire. Peut-être que cette année ne débutait pas si mal que ça après tout (est-ce que je viens sérieusement de penser ça ?).

« -Au fait, je m'appelle Andros Iméros Gamp. se présente le « beau brun musclé »

-Moi c'est Achille Ulysse Pucey (et pas de commentaires sur mon nom, merci). Et les deux qui sont encore en train de ranger leurs affaires, ce sont Thadeus Black et Merton Henry Urquhart.

-Thadeus tout court ? »

L'intéressé délaisse sa tâche et se tourne vers moi, expliquant doucement :

« -Je descends de Phineus Black, déshérité par sa famille il y a un siècle. Il s'est exilé quelque part au Canada et s'y est marié. Il en a toujours voulu à ses parents et depuis six générations, nous ne portons qu'un prénom, en souvenir de la rébellion de cet ancêtre contre les Black. Ma famille n'est revenu en Angleterre que depuis ma naissance. »

Puis, il retourne à sa tâche sans rien dire de plus. Pas très bavard.

« -Comme toutes les histoires des familles de sang-pur, c'est très long et compliqué. commente Achille

-Oui. À part ça, Volodia, ta valise est à côté de ton lit. C'est celui qui est juste à côté de la salle de bain. Je propose qu'on remette à demain ton instruction de Serpentard, ok ? Parce que personnellement, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, là, c'est dormir.

-Ça me va. »

La discussion semble close, et chacun retourne à son lit. Celui de Reese est juste à côté du mien. Je l'interroge du regard. Il secoue la tête. Hum. Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que l'on est dans le dortoir. Enfin bon… Je soupire et sors mes affaires de ma malle. On verra bien demain.

Nda: C'étais compliqué à comprendre? Parce que le prochain chapitre sur Volodia va l'être encore plus, je pense.


	11. Onzième avec  Annexe

L'univers dans lequel se déroule cette histoire appartient à J..

Dans ce chapitre, j'explique un peu plus en détail les raisons du départ de Ginny. Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews (il me semble que je n'ai jamais encore dit merci, donc voilà), et particulièrement Elea-Lestrange qui m'a rappelé gentiment que ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas mis de nouveau chapitre.

J'ai mis annexe présentant la famille Weasley, les professeurs et certains élèves de Poudlard à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Onzième**

Bon. Honnêtement, aller voir ce psy n'étais pas une bonne idée. Je veux dire, déjà au début j'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet homme. Vieux, religieux, décrit comme traditionnel… Je sais que je fais des généralités, mais il avait le profil type d'un homophobe. Et il s'est avéré que j'avais vu juste. Arg. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir dire ça. Mais en fait, ce type était juste la gentillesse incarnée, et visiblement très amical, « ouvert d'esprit ». C'était juste trop « parfait ». J'ai passé ma consultation à chercher le détail qui cloche, le point faible. Et le problème, c'est que je ne devrais pas faire ça. C'est comme si je l'attaquais, comme pour prouver que « Ah, vous voyez, je ne peux pas me confier à ce psy, mon problème est insoluble, laissez-moi me complaindre seule dans ma douleur ».

Je soupire. Le pire, c'est que j'en ai conscience. Je suis une addict : cette forme de souffrance, de torture que je m'auto-inflige… Je l'apprécie, d'une certaine façon. Parce que ça me rappelle Padma, ça me rappelle quand elle était moi et que j'étais elle. L'époque finalement très brève où l'on se définissait l'une l'autre.

« -Ginny, que penses-tu de leurs sorts sur les cercles ? Je me demande si le problème ne viendrait pas de là.

-Laisse-moi voir. »

Je détourne mes pensées de Padma et vérifie l'hypothèse de Marc. Cela fait deux semaines que l'on est là, et nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la cause des disfonctionnements du stade. Pour l'instant, tout ce que l'on a fait, c'est apporter quelques petites améliorations par-ci par-là. Malheureusement, si après deux semaines on ne trouve pas, il y a peu de chances qu'on trouve rapidement d'où viennent ces problèmes de gravité aléatoire : parfois, la force gravitationnelle devient subitement très importante ou au contraire s'affaiblit à certains endroits du terrain. C'est arrivé lors de plusieurs matchs amicaux où soudain certains joueurs se sont retrouvés bien plus rapides, et plus hauts dans le terrain qu'habituellement, tandis que d'autres joueurs se retrouvaient cloués au sol… Au début, les administrateurs du stade ont cru à de mauvaises plaisanteries, mais comme le phénomène se répétait, ils nous ont appelé.

Nous sommes les agents étrangers « spéciaux » du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Nous ne sommes pas une force armée, pas non plus exactement des ambassadeurs, même si généralement nous travaillons beaucoup avec des Aurors et des ambassades. Notre rôle dans le monde touche généralement (et officiellement) au Quidditch, mais pas que. Des zones où la magie fonctionne de façon étrange, des endroits injoignables par port-au-loin ou transplannage… Ce genre de phénomène nous concerne également. Et nous sommes des individus ayant des compétences bien précises.

Mes parents ont toujours cru qu'étudier à la fois tout ce qui touche au Quidditch et l'influence de la magie sur la Terre ne me serait jamais utile. Surtout que j'ai choisi une spécialisation tellement peu prise, que nous n'étions qu'une dizaine d'élèves sur toute l'Angleterre à l'étudier. Et que la plupart de ces élèves étaient soient des gens qui avaient pris cette option afin d'obtenir une place dans une université particulière (que je surnommais les « Ron Weasley »), soit pour une question de culture générale, de complément d'autres cursus (que je surnommais les « Hermione Granger en puissance », et qui étaient pour la plupart destinés à de grands postes au ministère). Et au milieu, il y avait moi, qui arrivait là sans vraiment d'idée du pourquoi j'avais choisi ce cours à part « Ça a l'air passionnant ». Et ça l'était. Très vite, je ne pouvais plus en parler avec personne, le niveau de connaissance devenant si poussé qu'il fallait suivre les cours (et encore, les « Ron Weasley » ne comprenaient pas grand chose) pour comprendre un mot de ce que je racontais. Enfin, résultat, à la fin de mes études, en 2001, je me suis retrouvé avec un diplôme qui ne menait à aucun emploi. C'était assez tendu entre Padma et moi à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle avait un travail assuré : tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur les moldus, intégrer une partie de leur technologie, etc.

En résumé, j'étais dans une impasse : à moins d'essayer une carrière dans le Quidditch, mes études ne me servaient à rien. Et se lancer dans le Quidditch à 20 ans ? Pour être joueuse, il aurait mieux valu commencer à la sortie de Poudlard, et même si j'avais continué à jouer au Quidditch dans un des premiers « clubs » amateurs, je n'avais pas forcément le niveau pro. Mais surtout, me lancer dans le Quidditch aurait signifié devenir un personnage public à part entière. Bien sûr, depuis la guerre, ce qui touchait aux Weasley et à l'Ordre du Phénix était toujours très médiatisé, mais après quelques protestations, on m'avait laissé à peu près tranquille (je maîtrise très, très bien la sort de Chauve-Furie). Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, malheureusement pour eux. Bref, devenir joueuse pro, si j'arrivais à me faire remarquer par une bonne équipe (ce qui paraissait déjà peu probable), menaçait dangereusement ma vie privée. Et je ne tenais pas particulièrement (et même pas du tout) à ce qui que ce soit apprenne que j'étais en couple avec une fille. Et surtout pas par la presse. A l'époque, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de sortir du placard. Je veux dire, à par mes précédentes relations, Padma, ses parents et peut-être un ou deux amis de Padma, personne n'était au courant que je préférais les filles. Et encore moins de personnes savaient que j'entretenais une relation avec Padma Patil. En fait… Padma, ses parents, deux de ses amies et moi savaient que j'étais en couple avec elle. Quand j'y repense, ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant qu'on s'entendait si mal à l'époque. Avec aussi peu de personnes au courant, nous étions vraiment dans une bulle. Je suppose que ça n'a pas aidé quand j'ai enfin eu une offre – inespérée ! – d'emploi. Le Ministère me proposait un emploi très, très bien payé, assuré pour une dizaine d'années, et même la promesse d'un autre emploi à la fin de mon contrat (même si le recruteur avait précisé, en souriant « mais honnêtement, vous n'aurez probablement même plus besoin de travailler pour vivre »). J'avais même une année d'essai avant de me décider complètement !

Seul « petit » problème : voyage à l'autre bout du monde, interdiction de communiquer avec l'Angleterre plus d'une fois par an. Et à moins de cas de force majeur, hors de question de revenir en Angleterre tant que le contrat n'était pas fini. Personne ne devait savoir sur quoi exactement je travaillais, et je ne serais pas autorisée à voir qui que ce soit de mon entourage actuel pendant toute la durée de mon contrat.

Le Ministère m'avait repéré parce que, justement, dans ma classe, je n'étais ni un « Ron Weasley », ni une « Hermione Granger », j'étais jeune, en bonne condition physique. Et j'avais l'air célibataire, pas d'enfants non plus : la candidate parfaite. Et franchement, j'aurais dit oui tout de suite s'il n'y avait pas eu Padma. J'avais un mois pour me décider. J'en ai parlé avec Padma. Pendant deux semaines, on a fait semblant. Puis on en a reparlé. C'était fini. J'ai passé ma troisième semaine à boire, à réfléchir, à ne rien faire. La quatrième semaine, je suis revenue vers Padma. On s'est vue une dernière fois. Ça a effacé le sentiment de colère sur lequel nous étions restées la dernière fois, pour le remplacer par une sorte de tristesse diffuse : je venais de dire oui au recruteur, il n'y avait plus rien à dire à part au revoir. Je suis partie trois jours plus tard pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. Pour aller construire un stade de Quidditch. Je me suis occupée tout particulièrement des sorts maintenant les piliers des cercles. C'était… Attendez !

« -Le problème ne vient pas du sort sur les cercles ! Il vient du sort des piliers : pour les enfoncer dans le sol, on utilise généralement des chaînes magiques. Mais le Ministère Tchadien ne voulait pas, une histoire de nappe phréatique tu te rappelles ? Du coup, on a mis des poids à la place. Mais avec les sorts qui maintiennent les piliers droits…

-Ça crée des interférences, car nous n'avons pas conditionné les poids comme nous conditionnons les chaînes magiques. Ouais ! RU, me voilà !»

Au moins, je suis bonne dans ce que je fais.

Famille Weasley

Percy et Prune : William, 17 ans (Pf).

Bill et Fleur : Diane 17 ans (Sd), Victoire 14 ans (Gf), Raphaëlle (B-B)12 ans, Louise 6 ans.

Georges et Angelina : Albus (Gf) et Matthew (Sd)15 ans, Ally 8 ans.

Fred et Jessica : Gaspard 15 ans(Gf), James 13 ans (Sd), Remus 10 ans.

Charlie et Yolanda : Alece, Alec et Alex 12 ans (Gf), Alix et Alice, 11 ans (Gf). Alexis, 10 ans.

Ron et Hermione : Hermine 16 ans (Gf), Elliot 13 ans (Gf), Laura 11 ans (Sd), Rose 9 ans, Juliet 7 ans, Nolwenn 5 ans, Sirius 3 ans.

Harry et Gabrielle : Severus 8 ans, Gwenaël 7 ans, Lilly 4 ans.

Padma (et Ginny) : Nevra 15 ans (Gf).

Parvati et Viktor : _Viktor junior, _Volodia 15 ans (Sp), Kenza 9 ans.

Vilfrid et (…) : Vaclav, Vanya

**Serpentard : **

**Septième Année (17 ans) : Taylor Towler Léopold Flint Romulus Legrame Xineus Nott. **

**Sixième Année (16 ans) : Celia Heeghs. **

**Cinquième Année (15 ans) : Volodia Krum Lucas Peyton Thadeus Black Andros Gamp Achille Pucey ; Amadeo Grey : Merton Urquhart Reese « Reevy » Goyle Reese « Reegy » Crabbe Ellen Ashwell. **

**Première Année : Christopher Zabini.**

**Pouffsouffle :**

**Septième Année : William Weasley.**

**Gryffondor : **

**Sixième Année : Hermine Weasley-Granger.**

**Cinquième Année : Albus Weasley : Gaspar Weasley Nevra Patil.**

**Quatrième Année : Victoire Weasley.**

**Troisième Année : Elliot Weasley-Granger.**

**Deuxième Année : Alece, Alex, Alec Weasley.**

**Première Année : Alix, Alice Weasley.**

**Serdaigle :**

**Septième Année : Diane Weasley.**

**Sixième Année : Rachel Grelson.**

**Cinquième Année : Matthew Weasley June Hylac.**

**Troisième Année : James Weasley.**

**Deuxième Année : Amélia Ackerley.**

**Première Année : Laura Weasley-Granger. **

Professeurs :

Directrice : Minerva McGonagall

Directeur Adjoint : Kenneth Towler

Garde-Chasse : Soweto Midgen

Gardien des Lieux et des Clés : Soweto Midgen

Concierge : Barty Dobbyson

Métamorphose : Ethan Salander

Défences contre les Forces du Mal : Serena Maxime

Potions : Lionel Abraham

Botanique : Henry Ducknot

Histoire de la Magie : Professeur Binns

Sortilèges : Kenneth Towler

Astronomie : Juliet Blemsmark

Cours de Vol : Jane Branston

Divination : Sybila Trelawney / Firenze

Arithmancy : Path Bumner

Etudes des Runes : Harris Daget

Etude des Moldus : Bromuald Sergent

Soins aux creature magiques : Luna Lovegood

Arbitre des Matchs de Quidditch : Jane Branston

Directeur de la Maison Serpentard : Ethan Salander

Directrice de la Maison Serdaigle : Lionel Abraham

Directrice de la Maison Pouffsouffle : Serena Maxime

Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor : Kenneth Towler


End file.
